Together Or Not ?
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: SasuHina/AU/NEW SUMMARY/Kehidupan Baru dijalani masing-masing dari mereka.../"Jangan-jangan target mereka adalah..."/Pertemuan yang menunjukkan titik terang/Bukan lagi prekuel... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 Pantangan

.

.

Ini kisah Cinta antara seorang pria dengan gadisnya. Kisah cinta penuh romansa yang mungkin sangat biasa jika saja terjadi didunia penuh _modernisasi_. Tapi ini berbeda kawan. Ini berbeda. Dan mungkin sangat berbeda, karena hadirnya kata _"Terlarang" _setelah _"Cinta"_. Iya, ini _"Cinta Terlarang"._

_**.**_

_**~^ Pantangan ^~**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei yang punya chara**_

_**Pairing : (Sudah terlihat) SasuHina**_

_**Mungkin akan banyak terjadi OOC dari chara yang saya pinjam**_

_**Jones berteba-.. eh, maksud saya- Typos bertebaran...**_

_**Meskipun gak jelas, fanfic ini butuh untuk dibaca oleh reader semua...**_

_**Jadi, mohon bantuannya ^_^**_

_**.**_

.

"Seperti biasa, lukisan yang bagus"

"_Ah,_ terimakasih. Sedang luang?"

"Begitulah. Aku bosan"

Pemuda yang tengah melukis itu menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar kata 'bosan' dari lawan bicaranya. Membalikkan badan dia lakukan untuk sekedar melihat raut bosan dari gadis cantik didepannya. Tak lupa sayap bening bercorak warna warni di belakang punggungnya yang menunduk lesu. Iya, gadis ini seorang peri. Putri dari kerajaan _Kunshu_ yang menguasai daerah ini. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah _"Apa yang dilakukan seorang putri kerajaan di daerah hutan seperti ini?_"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan seorang putri?" tanya pemuda itu seraya tersenyum geli. Tak lupa kedua alis yang terangkat mendukung godaannya.

"Seperti biasa, Sasuke" jawab gadis itu merajuk.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti biasa..."

"Yang biasa? Seperti apa?"

"Yang biasanya..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan menggodaku..."

"Aku lupa" dan godaan itu masih berlanjut.

"_Iiiisshhh..._ menyebalkan" tangan bersilang dan membalikkan badan dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

'_Merajuk rupanya...'_ batin Sasuke.

"..."

"Hinata..."

"..."

"Hinata-_sama_"

"..."

"Hinata_-hime"_

"Apa?" sahut sang peri ketus tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"_Hhhh..._ jangan marah. Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain kali ini."

"Apa?" meski tak berbalik, sepertinya sang peri mulai tertarik. Tampak dari nada yang digunakan.

"Mau ikut tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat menakjubkan yang belum pernah kau lihat"

"Tidak tertarik"

"Benarkah? Padahal tempatnya bagus _loh._ Hebatnya lagi, kunang-kunang bisa terlihat di siang hari. Burung warna-warni. Belum lagi bunganya... ada ya-.."

_**SRET**_

"_Eh?_"

Penjelasan Sasuke terhenti setelah mendapat tarikan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. _Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang putri? -bukankah tadi dia bilang tidak tertarik?-_

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, seketika membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus dan menjadi senyum geli saat melihat wajah sang peri. Pipi gembil merona tak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut ke depan. Benar-benar sosok yang imut dan cantik. Ditambah hembusan angin kencang yang menerbangkan helaian indigonya. _Benar-benar sosok putri kerajaan._

"A-apa lihat-lihat?"

"Tidak ada" sang pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, dimana tempatnya? Apa masih jauh?"

"Hah?"

"Tempat yang kau sebutkan tadi"

"_Eh,_ kukira putri akan mengajakku ke tempat peri"

"Bukan. Aku ingin ke tempatmu"

"Oh... harusnya kita ke selatan bukan ke utara"

"_Heehhh..._ Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Salah siapa asal tarik?"

"_Sasuke no baka_. Kau fikir tidak lelah mengepakkan sayap?"

"Dasar pemalas" cibir Sasuke.

"Kau kan tidak pernah merasakan punya sayap" bibir itu mengerucut _-kembali-_

"_Hhh.._ Baiklah.." seketika seringaian terbentuk di wajah sang pemuda.

_**SRET... GREP...**_

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?"

"Menggendongmu. Apa salahnya?"

"Ini di udara tau. Kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Buktinya tidak. Lagipula _aku kan tidak punya sayap_. Jadi meski terbang selama apapun tidak akan merasa lelah" ucap Sasuke bangga.

"Dasar sombong" ujar Hinata lirih seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di kedua leher Sasuke.

Meski pelan, Sasuke mendengarnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum. Sudah lama dia tak merasa sebahagia ini. Bersama sang putri dapat membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Tersenyum, tertawa geli, merayu, dan segala hal yang tidak akan didapatkannya selama berada di rumah gubuknya. _Jelaslah, dia kan hidup sendiri._

Dia dan sang putri memang berbeda. Jika Hinata adalah peri bersayap, Sasuke hanyalah seorang pengrajin yang sering melakukan pekerjaan di istana. Mengecat, merawat kolam, dan menghias taman adalah pekerjaannya selama di istana. Oleh sebab itulah, Raja Hiashi memberikannya izin untuk terbang. Dengan melewati beberapa ritual _-yang tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke-_ dia yang _notabene_ manusia biasa, menjadi seorang peri tanpa sayap.

Sedang Hinata. Dia yang terlahir sebagai putri kerajaan, dilahirkan menjadi seorang peri. Tak lupa kedua sayap di punggungnya. Kerajaan _Kunshu_ memang keluarga peri.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai..."

Hinata yang telah turun dari kungkungan lengan sang pemuda segera melihat sekeliling. _Indah._ Kata itulah yang dia ingat begitu melihat keadaan sekitar.

Air terjun menjulang tinggi seakan menangis mengeluarkan berjuta tetes air sejuk. _Sangat deras._ Benar kata Sasuke, ini indah.

Sesuai dengan ucapannya, taman ini begitu banyak ditanami bunga-bunga indah. Hewan-hewan penghuni malam juga terlihat disini. Cahaya itu berkilauan mengalahkan cahaya sang surya. Tak lupa banyaknya burung bercorak warna-warni. _Ehmm..._ Tak ada lagi yang bisa Hinata ungkapkan. Dia benar-benar takjub dan kagum dengan tempat ini. _Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir...i_

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau tau tempat ini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Meski takjub, berbagai pertanyaan membingungkan mampir di otaknya.

"_Hmmm..._ sejak kapan ya?" bersikap seolah berfikir, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang peri.

"..."

"Dua bulan yang lalu..."

"_Hah?_" dengan tak _elite-_nya sang peri membuka mulutnya lebar seakan tak mempercayai ucapan sang pemuda.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kenapa? Kenapa tak mengatakan padaku sejak kau menemukannya. Dasar... _Sasuke no baka"_ ujar sang peri yang _-lagi lagi-_ merajuk.

"_Yare yare..._ sejak tadi kau mengatakan _baka baka baka._ Apa tak bisa kau ubah menjadi _kakkoii_ gitu"

"_Heleh..._Harapanmu terlalu tinggi, _baka_" cibir Hinata.

"Benarkah?" _**SET...**_

"_Eh?_" _**Blush**_

"..."

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"A-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan?"

"Memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu, _Hime_. Jadi, diam dan terimalah"

Meski disuruh diam, Hinata tak bisa melakukannya. Lihatlah, wajahnya yang terus menerus memproduksi rona merah. Dengungan jantungnya yang bekerja diatas normal. _Benar-benar memalukan._

Lama terisi keheningan, Hinata merasa risih. _Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dipunggungnya?_

"Sa-sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidur ya?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak"

"Hey... Sudahlah lepaskan. Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan"

"Kau menikmatinya? Aku juga" _**GREP**_

Dan pelukan itupun semakin erat.

.

.

Hinata tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan sang pemuda. Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur selama 'adegan pelukan sepihak' tadi. Beruntung Hinata bisa membawanya berteduh dibawah pohon. Meskipun sempat terjatuh, usahanya untuk membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang lebih nyaman membuahkan hasil.

Kini Sasuke tertidur dengan paha kirinya sebagai bantal. Sejak tadi, yang dilakukan Hinata hanya mengelus rambut pemuda itu. Matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari sang pemuda. Seakan melupakan pemandangan yang membuatnya takjub beberapa saat lalu.

"_Engghh..._" lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Lagaknya dia akan terbangun.

"_Hey,_ bangun. Kau berat!"

Kelopak itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _Onyx_ kelam memikat.

"Benarkah? Aku seberat itu ya?"

"Benar. Jadi, bangunlah! _Hayai_"

"Lantas kenapa sejak tadi menatap wajahku. Mengagumiku, _eh?_" seringaian itu terlihat.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak. Untuk apa kagum padamu!" tak lupa kepalanya beralih seusai melihat seringaian yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

'_Gawat. Dia menyadarinya"_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Jadi, kapan kita akan melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?" kepalanya belum beralih kepada sang pemuda. Mati-matian dia berusaha menetralkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Pernikahan"

"_Eh?_ I-itu... _Et-etto..._"

Cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya melihat lawan bicaranya. Satu kata itu sanggup membuatnya melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi. Dia tahu sang pemuda serius. Hinata tahu, Sasuke sedang tidak menggodanya. Sejak awal, mereka memang berencana untuk menyatu. Membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia. Mungkin menambahkan 2 sosok mungil tidak buruk nantinya. Kehidupan sederhana menjadi pilihan utama mereka berdua. Tak perlu perayaan besar-besaran untuk pernikahan. Cukup ritual dan makan malam keluarga. Tak perlu istana sebagai tempat teduh, cukup rumah mungil dengan taman kecil. Rencana mereka sudah matang sebenarnya. _Tunggu apalagi? Cukup meminta restu dari keluarga bukan? -Tapi...-_

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ada apa?"

"_Et-etto_ Sasuke..."

"Ap-..."

"Hinata_-sama_..."

Keduanya tersentak begitu mendengar suara berbeda yang menyela.

"_Eh?_ Aoba-_san?_"

Sadar dengan keadaan, keduanya membuat jarak. Mereka tak ingin hubungan ini diketahui orang lain sebelum mendapatkan restu keluarga.

"Hiashi-_sama _memanggil anda bersama Sasuke-_san"_ ujar Aoba sopan. Dilihat dari segi manapun, sangat jelas pria ini adalah salah satu pengawal kerajaan.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Hinata dan Sasuke beranjak mengikuti Aoba dengan segala kebingungan yang melanda.

.

.

Suasana tegang dan canggung memenuhi ruangan ini. _Ah tidak_, lagaknya tegang lebih mendominasi. Di ruangan yang begitu luas dengan segala materi yang mewah dan harga selangit itu, terdapat dua orang ber_gender _laki-laki dan satu orang ber_gender _perempuan. Sepertinya perbincangan akan begitu serius dan rahasia disini. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari banyaknya pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu ruangan.

"Hinata" suara tegas dari sang Raja mengenyahkan kesepian.

"_Hai' tou-sama..."_ dengan suara lembut dan tegas, Hinata bersuara.

"Berapa tahun kau belajar menjadi seorang putri?"

Dengan sedikit mengingat, Hinata menjawab...

"12 tahun, _tou-sama_"

"Apa saja yang kau pelajari saat itu?"

"Cara menjadi seorang bangsawan..." melihat sang Raja _-Ayahnya-_ seakan tak puas dengan jawabannya, dia melanjutkan "... cara berkomunikasi, berinteraksi, makan dan minum, bertindak, serta berhubungan"

"Apa yang kau dapat saat mempelajari hubungan?"

_Hening_...

Hinata terhenyak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya. _'Apa raja sudah mengetahuinya? Tapi sejak kapan? Bahkan aku belum memberitahu apapun kepada beliau. Apa para pengawal sengaja mencari tahu aktifitasku di luar istana?'_

"Hinata, bisa kau sebutkan apa-apa yang kau pelajari saat itu?"

_Hening..._

_..._

_..._

"Hinata.."

"Hiashi_-sama_... Bolehkah saya mengatakan sesuatu?" potong Sasuke.

Sasuke jelas bukan orang bodoh. Meski dia bukanlah keturunan seorang bangsawan, dia jelas tahu 'pantangan-pantangan' seorang _Oujo-sama_ di wilayah ini. Dia juga mengerti 'apa dan mengapa' Hinata terdiam saat mendapatkan pertanyaan memojokkan seperti tadi.

"Silahkan..." tatapan tajam itu kini berpindah pada seorang pemuda yang duduk disebelah sang putri yang terdiam.

"Saya ingin meminang _Oujo-sama..._" tuturnya tegas.

Seringaian kejam terlihat dari pria paruh baya didepannya.

"Sudah kuduga... Jadi Hinata? Apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata diam. Dia tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Ayah. Benarkah sang ayah berkata seperti itu? Dengan suara lembut khas seorang ayah pada putrinya? Bahkan kepala yang sejak tadi menunduk itu beralih menatap sang ayah.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dia tak percaya bahwa niat tulusnya akan mendapat restu semudah ini. _Benarkah? Benarkah?_

"A-apa _tou-sama_ ti-tidak keberatan?" susah payah Hinata bertanya. Bahkan dia melupakan 'pantangan' seorang putri untuk berucap dengan ragu.

"_Hn._ Jawabanmu?"

_Hening..._

_..._

"_Hhh..._ Jika _tou-sama_ merestui, Hinata dengan senang hati menerimanya" senyumnya semakin lama mengembang saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan ingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak berteriak mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"_Hn..._ Ko..." beberapa detik setelahnya, sang pengawal bernama _Ko _berdiri tak cukup jauh dibelakang dua muda-mudi itu.

"_Hai'_

"Lakukan ritualnya sekarang juga"

"_Hai'_..."

Entah ritual apa yang dikatakan sang raja. Dua muda-mudi itu tidak menghiraukan. Seakan tak peduli, mereka malah asyik dengan fikiran senang mereka seraya tersenyum bahagia. Mereka benar-benar melupakan semuanya.

_Termasuk soal..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_PANTANGAN_

_**Sret... Sret... Grep**_

"_Eh?!"_

"_Hm?!"_

Lamunan mereka _-Sasuke dan Hinata-_ buyar setelah beberapa pengawal masuk dan memisahkan mereka berdua dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

"_Hey..._ Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"_Tou-tousama..."_

Mereka benar-benar bingung. Kenapa mereka_ dikungkung_ oleh dua pengawal? Dan kenapa mereka dijauhkan? Dilarang berhadapan?

"Hinata... Kau jelas tahu apa-apa pantangan seorang _Oujo-sama_ sepertimu. Selama 12 tahun kau mempelajari itu bersama _pelayan_ istana. Lantas, apa yang kau dapatkan setelah semua ini terjadi? Berani-beraninya kau berhubungan dengan rakyat biasa berkasta rendah seperti dia"

Sang raja murka. Bahkan saat mendengar nada yang digunakannya, semua orang pasti tahu sang raja menyimpan amarah yang sangat besar.

"...Dan kau Sasuke. Tak kuduga kau berani melakukan hal ini. Dengan lancang kau meminta restu untuk menikahi sang putri. Apa selama ini kebaikan yang kuberikan masih kurang untukmu?"

Ditatapnya dengan tajam dua muda-mudi yang berada dalam _kungkungan _pengawal setianya. Jelas saja dia murka. Apa yang akan dikatakan para pendahulunya, jika salah satu keturunan kerajaan _Kunshu_ bukanlah seorang peri bersayap?

"_O-otousama..._" suara yang begitu lirih itu terdengar. Air matanya menganak sungai membentuk aliran di pipi putihnya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar kemarahan seseorang. Bahkan tak pernah ada sedikitpun fikiran bahwa sang ayahlah yang akan menjadi orang pertama memperdengarkan kemarahan padanya. Dia dengan jelas mengetahui seberapa besar kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Namun apa daya? Perasaan yang begitu menggelitik mulai dirasakannya saat bersama Sasuke. _Hanya bersama Sasuke_. Kebaikan serta ketulusan sang pemuda berhasil menimbulkan perasaan nyaman dihatinya. Sampai suatu saat, Sasuke menyatakan perasaan yang sama kepadanya lewat sebuah lukisan indah. Mengetahui hal itu Hinata semakin yakin bahwa yang dirasakannya saat itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

_Namun untuk saat ini..._

_Masihkah Cinta mereka tidak bersalah?_

"Maafkan Hinata. Maafkan Hinata yang telah mengecewakan _Otou-sama_. Maafkan Hinata yang melakukan kesalahan besar seperti ini. Tapi, Hinata tak bisa melepas diri. Hinata benar-benar terjerat. Hinata mencintai Sasuke terlepas dari dia yang seorang rakyat biasa" meski lirih, ada ketegasan dalam nadanya.

"_Hmh.._ Jadi kau benar-benar menjadi pembangkang? Kau bahkan membela seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki keberanian sama sekali. Lihat dia... Lihat baik-baik. Bahkan sejak tadi dia diam tanpa membela diri"

"_Otou-sama..."_

"Setelah semua ini, kau tak malu memanggilku _Otou-sama?_"

Ucapan itu tak pelak membuat Hinata tersentak. Apa iya dia tak memiliki rasa malu? Tapi bukankah _darah lebih kental daripada air?_ Dia masih putri dari sang raja bukan?

"Tapi _Otou-sa-.._ Hiashi-_sama..."_

"_Oh.._ sekarang kau memanggilku Hiashi_-sama? _Kau bersungguh-sungguh Hinata? Baiklah akan kukabulkan permintaanmu"

"_Mat-matte kudasai_ _tou-sama._ Hinata tidak bermaksud-"

Terlambat. Ucapan Hinata tak lagi terdengar oleh sang ayah yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Pergilah!"

"_Na-nani.?!"_

"Pergi dan jangan temui ayahmu lagi"

"_O-otou-sama..."_ isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini kembali terdengar. Hinata tak habis pikir, bahwa pilihannya akan menghasilkan 'kalimat tabu' dari bibir sang ayah.

Setelahnya, hanya seretan dan usiran yang dialami oleh kedua muda-mudi itu. Entah kemana mereka akan dibawa, namun yang jelas arah tujuan mereka berlawanan sesampainya di gerbang istana. Hinata ke arah barat, sedang Sasuke ke utara.

'_Apa ini akhirnya...?'_

'_Apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan...?'_

.

.

Beberapa tahun setelah saat itu, pengembaraan dimulai. Pencarian jati diri, _ah tidak,_ pencarian jiwa mereka dimulai. Dengan tempat berbeda, waktu berbeda, serta sosok berbeda pula.

.

"_Hinata-sama, sepertinya pelajaran hari ini sudah cukup"_

"_Hai' Yugao-san. Arigatou gozaimashita"_

"_Hm. Tapi sebelum itu, seperti biasa Hinata-sama harus mengulang"_

"_Hai'..."_

"_..."_

"_Seorang putri bangsawan memiliki 3 pantangan"_

"_..."_

"_Yang pertama, sang putri harus bersikap rendah hati kepada siapapun. Termasuk rakyat kecil"_

"_..."_

"_Yang kedua, seorang putri harus tegas dan tak boleh menarik kembali ucapannya"_

"_..."_

"_Yang terakhir, seorang putri hanya boleh melahirkan keturunan bersayap"_

"_..."_

"_Apabila melanggar 3 pantangan itu... Darah bangsawan tak lagi melekat dalam tubuhnya"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued...**

_._

_Bisa dibilang ini adalah prekuel dari fic 14 hari yang sudah saya re-publish..._

_Penjelasan kenapa Sasuke bersikap seolah kenal Hinata, sedang Hinatanya tidak. Mungkin akan ada di chapter depan.._

_Yah, semoga ada readers yang bersedia untuk baca fic gak jelas ini._

_Saya cuma mau bilang "Gomen-ne... Hontou-ni gomennasai" buat NH dan SS Lovers sekalian. Ini Cuma keisengan dan kesukaan saya._

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Kesadaran

"_Hinata-sama..."_

"_Aaa... Hai' Yugao-san"_

"_Hinata-sama harus segera bersiap. Sepertinya Hiashi-sama tidak akan menunggu lama"_

"_Baiklah..."_

_Kedua gadis bergender sama namun berbeda spesis -peri dan manusia- itu berjalan agak tergesa menuju kamar sang putri. Dari sikap mereka yang melakukan semua dengan cepat, terlihat sekali bahwa sang peri akan mengikuti acara penting._

"_Yugo-san, tidak perlu terburu-buru"_

"_Demo Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama pasti akan marah jika anda tidak bergegas"_

"_Yugo-san, acaranya akan dimulai jam 2. Jadi tenanglah... Jujur saja, aku merasa sakit saat kau menyisir dengan tergesa" tak lupa bibir yang dikerucutkan ke depan menambah kesan bahwa sang peri sedang kesal._

"_Aa-aa.. Gomennasai Hinata-sama" penyesalan jelas terlihat di raut sang pelayan._

"_Iie.. daijobu"_

_Dengan lihai, pelayan bernama Yugo itupun menata rambut sang hime. Menyanggulnya sedikit ke atas dan memberikan sedikit ornamen berbentuk mahkota cukup besar di depan sanggulnya. Beberapa helai indigo sang hime di bagian depan dibiarkan tergerai apik di sisi kanan dan kiri membingkai wajah imutnya. Ini masih rambut, belum lagi gaun yang baru terpasang di tubuhnya. Gaunnya memang sederhana meski kesan glamour masih menguar dari sana. Warna violet lembut dari gaunnya seakan bersahabat dengan dua sayap pelangi di punggungnya. Benar-benar mencerminkan seorang Ojou-sama._

"_Uhm.. Hinata-sama, bukankah anda akan menghadiri sebuah acara pernikahan?"_

"_Hai'.. Ini adalah pernikahan Ino-san"_

"_Aaa... Bukankah Hinata-sama sering bermain dengan Yamanaka-sama dulu?"_

"_Hm... Sejak kami berumur 5 tahun. Bahkan kami sering berlatih bersama untuk menjadi seorang Ojou-sama yang baik"_

"_Sou-desuka... Masa-masa yang menyenangkan, ne- Hinata-sama?!"_

"_Yugo-san benar... Semenjak Inoichi-sama bersekutu dengan Kerajaan Shi, Ino-san tidak diizinkan lagi untuk keluar dari istana. Ino-san bilang kalau dia akan belajar menjadi pemaisuri dari pangeran kerajaan Shi. Yah, seperti yang kita tahu... Ino-san akan menikah hari ini" wajah Hinata berbinar saat mengatakan kalimat penuh bahagia itu._

"_Ne... ne... kapan Hinata-sama akan menyusul?" sedikit godaan dilakukan oleh Yugo kepada Hinata yang kini tersipu._

"_Na-nani? Aku belum berfikir untuk me-menikah sekarang Yugo-san"_

"_Ne... seorang Ojou-sama dilarang tergagap. Lagipula, usia Hinata-sama sudah sangat matang untuk menyusul Yamanaka-sama"_

"_Hai' hai'... Wakarimashita senpai. Aku akan menikah setelah menghadiri pernikahan Kakashi-san" senyum geli ditunjukkannya kepada sang pelayan._

"_Na-nani? Kami tidak berencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat"_

"_Aa... Memangnya calon istri Kakashi-san siapa? Jangan-jangan Yugo-san..."_

_Satu sama. Kini keadaan berbalik dengan Yugo yang kalah dari sang Ojou-sama. Godaan demi godaan mereka lontarkan agar mendapatkan keunggulan dari lawan masing-masing. Dan terus berlanjut hingga seorang pengawal istana memperingatkan sang peri untuk bergegas. Tak lupa geraman kesal dari sang Raja karena dibiarkan menunggu lama._

_Sedang Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Bukan karena takut kepada Tou-sama nya, melainkan karena mengingat percakapan konyolnya bersama sang pelayan._

_Yare-yare__..._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~^ Kesadaran ^~**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei yang punya chara**_

_**Pairing : (Sudah terlihat) SasuHina**_

_**Mungkin akan banyak terjadi OOC dari chara yang saya pinjam**_

_**Typos bertebaran disana-sini...**_

_**Dan sepertinya OC ikut andil dalam pendeskripsian**_

_**Meskipun gak jelas, fanfic ini butuh untuk dibaca oleh reader semua...**_

_**Butuh banget kritikan...**_

_**Jadi, mohon bantuannya ^_^**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Kabut asap nan dingin memenuhi area pandangnya. Meski tipis, kabut yang berkoloni itu cukup mahir membutakan kedua kelereng manusia itu._ Gelap. Kelam. Dingin._ Begitu terasa menusuk kulit. Beruntung kesadarannya masih mengambil alih. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. _Pengusiran._ Iya, dia diusir dari istana tepatnya dari Kerajaan Kunshu. Celotehan aneh dengan bahasa dan logat yang tak dimengerti olehnya. Tangisan dan teriakan dari sang putri yang tak ingin didengarnya. Dan yang dilakukannya hanya diam.

Belum lagi keadaan mereka yang terpisah. Dia tak tahu keadaan sang putri yang tidak bersamanya saat ini. Kekhawatiran memenuhi benaknya. Dia kenal Hinata sebagai peri manja yang sering merengek. _Jika keadaan Hinata sama sepertinya bagaimana? Bagaimana jika hutan tempatnya sadar penuh dengan hewan buas? Bagaimana jika dia ditemukan oleh seseorang dalam keadaan belum sadar? Bagaimana jika seseorang tahu dia seorang peri kemudian melaporkannya kepada publik massa...?_

_Publik..._

_Massa..._

_**TIDAK!**_

Hal seperti itu tidak boleh terjadi. Keberadaan peri merupakan sebuah rahasia. Sebagai salah satu manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan peri, jelas dia sangat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan manusia tak bertanggungjawab terhadap peri layaknya Hinata.

_**Wushhh...**_

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang akibat rangsangan angin dan cahaya kemilauan merah yang datang bersamaan.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, bayangan manusia berbadan tegap terlihat di hadapannya. Siluet itu semakin jelas seiring memudarnya kabut akibat kepakan sayap yang ternyata berasal dari sosok dihadapannya.

"Sasuke..." sosok itu bersuara.

"..."

"Hiashi-_sama_ memberikanmu satu kesempatan untuk hidup. Percayalah bahwa ini yang terakhir! Tapi, dengan satu syarat..."

"..."

"...**Jauhi Ojou**_**-sama!"**_

Diam. Yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya diam. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Alih-alih menunggu jawaban dari lawannya, sosok itu menghilang. Begitu cepat seperti saat dirinya datang. Diiringi dengan angin kabut dan cahaya kemilauan merah, sosok bersayap itu menghilangkan diri tanpa jejak seakan tak pernah ada dirinya di tempat itu.

_Ah Sasuke, sepertinya kau salah menganggap sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak..._

_**Tuk**_

_...karena kenyataannya sebuah gulungan kecil yang permukaannya bermotif huruf kanji berada dihadapanmu saat ini._

.

* * *

.

.

"_Eunghh..._"

Lenguhan lirih terdengar dari sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yang ditutup dengan pintu bertuliskan angka 'XII-1227'. Dengan aroma yang tidak jauh dari bahan-bahan medis, jelas siapapun tahu itu di rumah sakit.

Perlahan jemari _-pemilik lenguhan-_ itu bergerak menunjukkan adanya kesadaran. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu.

"Hinata..."

Enam sosok yang berada di kursi dekat dinding lekas beranjak mendekati ranjang. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang nekat menatap sosok sang pasien tepat di atas wajahnya.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata-_sama_..."

"..._hey_, sadarlah"

"...bangunlah"

"Hinata-_chan_..."

* * *

.

_**Hinata POV**_

"_Hinata..."_

"_Hinata-sama..."_

"_...hey, sadarlah"_

"_...bangunlah"_

"_Hinata-chan..."_

Suara-suara itu berdengung di telingaku menambah rasa pening di kepalaku. Kedua mataku mencoba untuk terbuka. Namun seketika yang kulakukan hanya terkejut melihat beberapa wajah kabur yang berada di atasku. Begitu lama terdiam, sampai akhirnya aku dapat dengan jelas melihat mereka. _Yah, _ada empat sosok di atasku dan dua orang lainnya berada di ujung kakiku. Tiga orang perempuan, dan sisanya adalah lelaki. Berbagai ekspresi kekhawatiran dan kelegaan bisa kulihat dari raut mereka. Yang jelas...

"Hinata, _yokatta_... kau sudah sadar"

...aku tak mengenal mereka semua.

_**End POV**_

* * *

.

"Yakumo... Panggilkan Kabuto_-sensei_. Cepat"

"_Hai'..._" diiringi anggukan kepala, gadis berambut coklat sepinggang itu melenggang pergi keluar melalui pintu coklat itu. Sejenak tatapan lima orang yang berdiri disana mengiringi kepergian gadis mungil itu.

"Hinata... merasa lebih baik?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut coklat.

"_Da-dare..?_"

"_Hm?_"

"_A-anata wa dare...?_"

"_Eh,_ kau tak mengingatku?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau aku Hinata_-chan_?" kini seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun jawaban Hinata tetap sama. Dia... tidak mengingat mereka. Bahkan untuk mengenal...

"Ja-jangan–jangan... kau tak mengingat kami semua?" ucap gadis itu lagi dengan wajah tak percayanya.

Diamnya Hinata seakan membenarkan. Dia memang tak mengingat sesuatu tentang mereka di benaknya. Yang dia ingat, dia hanya seorang gadis. Bernama Hinata. Itu saja. Tak ada sedikitpun ingatan lain yang muncul mengenai kehidupannya. Tak ada kabut, tak ada bayangan putih, tak ada bayangan samar. Itu jelas menandakan bahwa Hinata tak memiliki kenangan apapun di kepalanya.

* * *

_Ah Hinata, jangan terlalu cepat menilai..._

_..._

_..._

_...maa~ suatu saat kau akan mengerti._

* * *

_**Srek**_

"Kabuto-_sensei_..."

"_Aaa_ biarkan saya memeriksa Hinata-_san_ terlebih dahulu" seorang dokter berkacamata bulat itu berucap seraya berjalan agak tergesa mendekati pasiennya diikuti seorang suster berseragam hijau. Berbekal _stetoskop_ yang tergantung di kedua telinganya, dia memulai pemeriksaan. Memeriksa denyut jantung, _cek._ Memeriksa bagian lambung, _cek_. Memeriksa suhu tubuh,_ cek_.

'Sepertinya tak ada yang buruk.." batin sang dokter.

"Jadi?"

"Hinata_-san_ baik-baik saja secara fisik. Denyut jantungnya sudah mulai stabil. Suhu tubuhnya juga normal. Kita harus menunggu hasil lab untuk melihat perkembangan otaknya mengingat benturan yang cukup keras terjadi disana" papar Kabuto sambil sesekali membaca kertas yang menjadi pekerjaan suster _-asistennya_-

"_Sou-desuka._ Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Hinata-_sama_ tidak mengenali kami" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hijau.

"Tidak mengenali? Separah itu ya? Baiklah, saya akan mempercepat proses lab supaya lekas mendapat hasilnya. Begitu selesai dianalisis, saya akan segera menghubungi Hotarubi_-sama_ mengenai perkembangannya. _Summimasen,_ ada pasien yang harus saya tangani"

"_Arigatou, sensei_..."

Setelah menjawab dengan seulas senyum, dokter itu segera keluar diikuti asistennya.

.

.

'_Benturan keras? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan kenapa mereka bersikap seolah-olah mengenalku sejak lama? Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah memiliki kenalan seperti mereka. Menganggap aku baru lahir juga anggapan yang sangat mustahil. Tak mungkin kan aku lahir dalam keadaan remaja seperti ini? Lantas, mereka siapa? Keluargaku? Saudaraku? Temanku? Arrrghh... semua ini membuatku pusing. Berharap ini hanya mimpi kurasa tidak buruk. Sebaiknya aku tidur dan bangun esok paginya...'_

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar lelah saat ini" Natsuhi berkata seraya mendekati suaminya, Hotarubi.

"Benar. Biarkan dia tidur dulu. Sembari menunggu Hinata terbangun, biarkan anak-anak juga istirahat"

"Baiklah _anata..._"

Setelahnya dia sudah berada diambang pintu seraya berbicara dengan empat anak muda disana.

"Sumaru, Hinata sudah tidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Jadi sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahat. Kembalilah ke rumah. Yakumo, Ino, dan Naruto juga boleh menginap disana" ujar Hotarubi sembari menyerahkan kunci rumah yang langsung diterima oleh Sumaru.

"_Ah_ tidak _ba-san_. Sebaiknya kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Besok pulang sekolah kami pasti akan kesini melihat Hinata" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ya sudah mau menjenguk Hinata"

"Tak apa _ba-san._ Lagipula Hinata adalah sahabat kami" kali ini Ino yang menjawab.

"_Hm._ Kalau begitu hati-hati ya"

"_Uhum._ _Oyasuminasai_ _ba-san..._"

"_Oyasuminasai..._"

"_Jaa kaa-sama..._"

"_Jaa..._"

Keempat remaja itupun melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sang surya kembali memberikan penerangan dan kehangatannya saat ini. Kokokan ayam terdengar seakan memberikan dukungan bahwa ini telah pagi. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang meringkuk di sebuah akar pohon pun mau tak mau harus terbangun akibat gangguan-gangguan itu. Sejenak matanya mengerjap diikuti gerakan punggung tangan yang mengusap kedua matanya. Raut wajahnya begitu letih khas orang bangun tidur.

Di genggaman tangan kirinya yang bebas terdapat sebuah gulungan yang bahkan belum dibukanya sejak tadi malam. Sebenarnya dia cukup penasaran dengan isi gulungan itu. Namun akibt rasa letihnya yang mengambil alih, mau tak mau membuatnya harus beristirahat. Lagipula, dibutuhkan beberapa ritual untuk membuka segel gulungan itu. _Yah,_ dia hanya harus berharap semoga _kekuatan spiritual_-nya tidak hilang.

Menyimpan gulungannya di balik saku celana, lantas lekas berdiri mencari mata air. Dia ingin membersihkan diri sekaligus menuruti kebutuhan manusiawi-nya akan jasmani. _Iya, _dia lapar. Sejak kemarin dia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Mungkin menangkap beberapa ikan tidaklah buruk.

Begitu lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah sungai dangkal yang alirannya cukup deras. Berbekal bambu yang dipotongnya tadi, dia mengisi air untuk perbekalan. Setelah dirasa cukup dan meletakkannya di dekat bebatuan, kain lengannya disingkap sebatas siku tak lupa juga celananya agar tak basah saat berburu ikan.

_**Byurr**_

Dan diluar dugaan, dia terpeleset saat menginjak salah satu batu di dasar sungai.

* * *

_Haha, Sasuke sepertinya kesialan selalu ada padamu. Seharusnya kau menggunakan energi spiritualmu..._

_...maa~ mungkin kau belum menyadarinya._

* * *

"_Tch,_ sial..." gumam Sasuke menyadari keadaannya yang jauh dari kata kering. Dia basah seluruhnya. Meski dangkal, cipratan yang dihasilkan akibat tubuhnya yang terjatuh mengenai kepalanya. Bahkan rambut yang biasanya jabrik itu kini berubah klimis akibat percikan air itu. Lupakan sakit yang kini didera bagian pinggangnya.

Kepalang tanggung, itulah yang ada di fikirannya. Tanpa fikir panjang, lantas dia segera menenggelamkan diri seraya menajamkan penglihatannya. Dengan lihai Sasuke menangkap satu persatu ikan penghuni sungai. Beruntung dia sudah biasa hidup seperti ini, jadi bukan hal sulit baginya menangkap banyak ikan dalam waktu singkat. Setelahnya dia segera menepi.

_Sedikit mengeringkan diri, mungkin?_

.

Berbekal pengetahuan saat mengikuti pramuka dulu di sekolah _–ah, maaf Sasuke tidak sekolah_. _Cek, coret._

Karena terbiasa hidup sendiri, membuat api menggunakan kayu bakar tidaklah sulit baginya. Api yang dibuat juga cukup besar. Selain untuk membakar hasil tangkapan, dia juga bermaksud mengeringkan dirinya. Baju atasnya dijemur di ranting pohon terdekat sehingga dadanya ter_-ekspos_ dengan jelas tanpa cela. Sesekali tangan kanannya membolak-balikkan ikan yang mulai matang itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mulai memakan ikannya. Satu... dua... empat ikan sudah habis dilahapnya. Menyisakan beberapa ikan yang cukup untuk makan seharian ini.

Usai memakai pakaiannya kembali, dia berencana untuk mencari tempat tinggal di dekat sini. Selain karena lebih dekat dengan mata air, dia merasa bahwa ini tempat teraman untuk tinggal di hutan.

Sesekali badannya menunduk untuk mengambil beberapa kayu yang mungkin bisa untuk membangun sebuah gubuk.

_Maa~... kita tinggalkan pemuda yang satu ini. Biarkan dia berkreasi membuat tempat yang nyaman bagi dirinya sendiri._

.

* * *

.

.

_**Hinata POV**_

"_Konnichiwa _Hinata..."

Suara yang baru kukenal kemarin kini terdengar lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan mereka. Memangnya aku harus apa? Sejujurnya aku masih bingung dengan sikap mereka yang seolah mengenalku sejak lama. Aku benar-benar tak ingat pernah mengenal seseorang.

"_Genki desu ka?_" tanya seorang gadis _-yang seumuran denganku-_ berambut coklat.

"A-aku baik..." jawabku.

"_Souka..._ apa kau masih tak mengingat kami?" ujarnya lagi.

Aku menggeleng seraya menunjukkan raut bersalah.

"_Hmm_ baiklah. Aku akan akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kurama Yakumo. Kau bisa memanggilku Yakumo"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Kau biasa memanggilku Ino_-chan_ loh..." ujar gadis berambut ekor kuda berwarna pirang.

"_Nah,_ kalau aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau biasa memanggilku Naruto_-kun_ dan aku memanggilmu _Hime_. Kau tahu, kita kurang sedikit... lagi pacaran loh. Sayang waktu itu kau harus mengalami kece- _aw... ittai!_"

"Omong kosong. Percaya diri sekali Hinata akan menerimamu jadi kekasihnya. Jangan percaya dia Hinata, dia _playboy_" sekarang gadis bernama Ino itu yang berbicara. Setelah memberikan _'sedikit hadiah'_ pada Naruto tentunya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. _Apa benar aku menyukai pemuda itu? Pemuda yang terlihat err... agak bodoh itu? Tidak tidak... itu jelas tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pemuda itu kan? Bahkan dia lebih pantas dengan gadis pirang itu. Kurasa mereka lebih cocok. Daripada denganku... kan?_

"_Yamette kudasai..._ kalian lupa Hinata sedang hilang ingatan? Biarkan dia mengistirahatkan otaknya. Lihat, dia pasti sedang bingung melihat ada dua makhluk bodoh di depannya" ujar Yakumo. Kurasa aku lebih cocok dengan yang satu ini. Entah kenapa, sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya _orang normal_ diantara mereka bertiga.

"Lihat... ini semua salahmu Naruto"

"_Hey,_ kau yang salah. Kau yang lebih dulu memukulku"

"Aku memukulmu agar kau berhenti bercerita masa lalu, _baka_"

"Aku kan hanya memperkenalkan diri"

"Tak usah bilang pacaran segala..."

"_Hey,_ kau cemburu ya?"

"Untuk apa cemburu pada orang bodoh sepertimu..."

"Kau cemburu..."

"Tidak!"

"Iya..."

"Tidak"

"Iya Ino. K-A-U C-E-M-B-U-R-U"

"_IE'_ _BAKA_ NARUTOOOO!"

_Hah..._ kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus istirahat total setelah ini. Dua makhluk ini...

...benar-benar...

...bodoh.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued...**

_._

* * *

_Saya kembali dengan chapter dua..._

_Entahlah sepertinya banyak typos dan kalimat penuh gaje disini. Hfft... saya benar-benar merasa gagal dalam membuat sebuah fanfic. Tapi entah kenapa saya gak mau berhenti buat fanfic, hehe... Banyak ide yang dateng soalnya XD_

_Dan maaf baget buat reader yang nyaranin buat hapus ff ini. Saya benar-benar gak bisa memenuhi keinginan anda. Maaf... sekali. Karena saya sudah bilang bahwa ini keisengan saya... Lagipula saya juga masih dilema karena SH jauh dari Cannon. Hiks.. Hitung-hitung saya ingin menambah jumlah ff SH yang semakin menurun._

_Yah, anggap saja angin lalu ya... maaf sekali..._

_**Arigatou Gozaimashita ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3 Memori

"Hinata_-sama_ mulai besok anda akan bersekolah kembali. Jadi hari ini anda bisa beristirahat..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang seraya membawa beberapa tas ke dalam sebuah rumah.

"_Wakarimashita_, Sumaru_ –nii-sama_" Hinata yang diajak bicara hanya bisa menjawab dengan enggan tanpa berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Kedua kakak-beradik berbeda _gender_ itu sama-sama sibuk memindahkan barang-barang dari mobil menuju rumah mereka. Nampaknya Hinata baru keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Sedang kedua orang tua mereka harus menyelesaikan beberapa administrasi pasca ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Meski diperintahkan untuk tidak membantu, Hinata tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. _Setidaknya memindahkan satu tas mungil dan plastik berisi obat juga termasuk membantu kan?_

Merasa lelah melihat pemandangan kakaknya yang memindahkan barang, akhirnya dia beranjak untuk mengelilingi rumah. Sungguh, Hinata merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Dia tak ingat pernah menghuni tempat yang cukup mewah ini. Lihat saja perabot rumah yang begitu elegan dan terkesan _glamour_ itu. Warna cat yang mendukung. Serasa berada di sebuah istana. _Lantas, siapa yang menghuni tempat ini?_ Seingatnya keluarga yang mengunjunginya di rumah sakit hanya tiga orang. Sepasang suami-istri yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya _-Hotarubi dan Natsuhi-_ serta sang pemuda tadi _-Sumaru- _yang mengaku sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Jadi kalau dihitung dengan dirinya, hanya empat orang yang tinggal di rumah ini. Dilihat dari keadaannya yang sepi, jelas tidak ada pelayan atau _maid _yang bekerja. Atau memang mereka tidak mempekerjakan pelayan? _Ah,_ entahlah... Hinata menolak untuk tahu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah _memori_ untuk otaknya. Dan mulai mengisi dengan tempat tinggal bukanlah ide buruk.

"Hinata-_sama_, _kaa-sama _dan _tou-sama_ sudah datang"

Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemanggil.

"Anda sedang apa?"

"_Ie'_... hanya melihat-lihat"

"_Hm_ biar saya temani. Tak apa kan?"

"Boleh..."

"..."

"_Uhmm_ _nii-sama_, Hinata ingin menanyakan sesuatu?!"

"_Nani?_"

"Kenapa _nii-sama_ memanggilku dengan _suffix –sama_?"

"_Ah_ itu... Dulu Hinata-_sama_ sering bilang kalau ingin menjadi seorang putri dan memaksa saya untuk memanggil anda dengan sebutan putri. Awalnya saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan _hime_, tapi entah kenapa anda melarangnya"

"_Eh?_ Apa benar aku seperti itu?" lirih Hinata seraya menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sungguh, rasanya aneh mendengar fakta yang agak _-atau bahkan sangat_\- berlebihan itu.

"Benar Hinata_-sama_... Sebenarnya, anda adalah orang yang sangat manja" entah pendengaran Hinata yang salah atau memang benar begitu, nada yang digunakan Sumaru dipenuhi unsur geli _(?)_

* * *

_._

_Ayolah Hinata... Sumaru manusia normal yang pasti akan terkikik geli mengingat kenangan lucu_

_Mungkin saja dia menahannya karena rasa hormat padamu..._

_Yah... mungkin..._

_._

* * *

"_Hehh...?_ Benarkah? Aku... tak yakin" ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Tapi faktanya memang begitu Hinata_-sama_"

"..."

"..."

"_Hhhh..._ Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi, bisakah _nii-sama_ tidak melakukannya lagi. Maksudku aku kan tidak ingat apapun, rasanya aneh saja kalau seorang kakak menghormati adiknya. Jadi ya... panggil saja aku Hinata tanpa _suffix_ apapun" pinta Hinata setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"_Eh?_ Anda yakin?"

"Sangat yakin" ujar Hinata mantap.

"Baiklah. Hinata_-sa.._ Hinata"

"Ingat, hanya Hinata"

"_Hai' hai'_..."

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei yang punya chara**_

_**Pairing : SasuHina**_

_**Mungkin akan banyak terjadi OOC dari chara yang saya pinjam**_

_**Typos bertebaran disana-sini...**_

_**Seperti biasa, OC ikut andil dalam pendeskripsian**_

_**Meskipun gak jelas, fanfic ini butuh untuk dibaca oleh reader semua...**_

_**Butuh banget kritikan... Mohon bantuannya ^_^**_

_**Yosh, Uzumaki NaMa mempersembahkan...**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**~^ Memori ^~**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

Terkejut. Dia terkejut setelah membaca fakta dari gulungan yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini. Sesungguhnya dia masih bersyukur dan lega saat tahu 'kekuatan spiritual' –nya tidak hilang. _Tapi sungguh,_ dia menolak untuk senang saat apa yang diharapkannya jauh dari kenyataan yang ada.

* * *

_...energi spiritual memudar seiring dengan jauhnya raga dari sumbernya._

_Menjauh berarti keluar. Keluar berarti hilang. Hilang berarti tak punya._

_..._

_Dengan beberapa fakta itu, Hyuuga Hinata tidak lagi menyandang gelar baik Hime-sama maupun Ojou-sama di Kerajaan Kunshu._

_Baik darah peri dan energi spiritual milik Hyuuga Hinata telah dicabut untuk menjauhkan keadaan peri di tempat baru yang akan dihuninya._

_..._

* * *

Kejam. Sasuke hanya berpikir bahwa yang dilakukan para tetua _Kunshu_ adalah sebuah diskriminasi. Memang, ada sedikit kesetujuan dalam hatinya mengingat keadaan Hinata saat menjadi peri justru akan menjadi ancaman baginya. Tapi dia merasa marah dan sakit hati saat tahu semua memori Hinata menghilang dari ingatannya.

_Ah entahlah..._ Di satu sisi dia setuju dengan tindakan itu, tapi di sisi lain hatinya merasa tidak rela akan kebenaran itu. Dia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana Hinata melupakannya. Melupakan semua kenangan penuh suka-duka yang mereka lalui bersama.

_Menyakitkan._ Iya itu menyakitkan. Baik dirinya maupun Hinata pasti merasakan sakit. 'Apa ini karma? Apa ini hukuman baginya?'

Sungguh kalau boleh memilih, dia akan sangat berterimakasih kalau saja dirinya mengalami keadaan yang sama dengan Hinata. Sama-sama tidak memiliki ingatan baik tentang kehidupan Kerajaan _Kunshu_ maupun kebersamaan mereka di kehidupan sana. Sama-sama melupakan itu lebih baik daripada harus menahan gejolak menyakitkan seperti saat ini. 'Apa ini bagian dari hukuman yang tetua _Kunshu_ berikan kepadanya? Atau bahkan ini adalah hukuman bagi mereka berdua yang seenaknya melupakan _pantangan_ yang keduanya anggap sebelah mata?'

Helaan nafas panjang nan berat keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergerak seraya menutup mata mencoba menetralisir rasa tegang yang meliputinya. Mencoba menggabungkan kepingan-kepingan memori untuk menemukan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Menyerah. Dia menyerah dengan keadaan. Entah kenapa dia memiliki pribadi lemah seperti ini. Dia benci mengakuinya. Sifat_ mudah menyerah akan takdir_ –nya belum berubah sampai saat ini. Bagian lain dari hatinya menghujat dan mengecam dirinya sebagai penyebab mereka _-dirinya dan Hinata-_ terjebak pada keadaan ini. Memberikan beberapa argumen yang semakin menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

_Seandainya... Seandainya dia lebih berani, mungkin Hinata tak akan menangis._

_Seandainya... Seandainya dia lebih tegas, mungkin Hinata tak perlu melawan sang Raja yang terkenal keras._

_Seandainya... Seandainya... Seandainya..._

* * *

_._

_Ah Sasuke~ Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Memperbanyak spekulasi bukanlah solusi..._

_Kau takkan bisa memutar waktu meski kau mengatakan miliaran kalimat berisi 'seandainya'..._

_...cepatlah sadar_

_._

* * *

Lelah dengan pemikirannya, dia beranjak menuju gubuk yang baru berdiri beberapa saat lalu. Setidaknya layak untuk ditempati. Dia pemuda yang berpendapat bahwa usaha sendiri lebih membutuhkan penghargaan kepuasan meskipun tidak maksimal. Dia bertekad harus mendapatkan kasur empuk besok. _Yah... dengan mendapatkan uang lebih dulu tentunya. _Mungkin mencari pekerjaan di 'dunia sendiri' tidaklah buruk.

Sembari berbaring berbantalkan daun pisang _-yang digulungnya hingga tebal-_, dia menatap langit-langit gubuknya. Mencoba memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang mungkin cocok dengan dirinya.

Mengecat, memasak, bersih-bersih, bekerja layaknya _OB_ adalah pekerjaannya sewaktu di Kerajaan _Kunshu_. Pekerjaan yang cukup normal jika dilakukan disini. Tapi mengingat letaknya yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk penduduk, _siapa yang akan membayar pekerjaannya?_ _Ah, _oke. Berarti langkah awal yang harus dilakukannya adalah menemukan orang-orang yang sudi membayarnya.

_Step one ditemukan. Cek._

_List_ pekerjaannya juga cukup banyak. Dia bisa memikirkannya nanti.

Mungkin mulai besok dia akan sibuk. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai jika dia masih menginginkan kehidupan. Selain itu, tujuan utamanya untuk menemukan Hinata harus dilakukannya dalam waktu dekat. Dia benar-benar harus memastikan baik buruknya keadaan Hinata. Meski ia tahu menjauhi Hinata adalah perintah baginya, tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa berdiam diri. Apalagi mengingat banyaknya hukuman yang diberikan kepada Hinata –nya.

_Iya,_ dia sadar bahwa hukuman Hinata lebih berat daripada dirinya. Mengingat Hinata tidak lagi memiliki ingatan dan energi spiritual, itu jelas menambah nilai tantangan yang harus dihadapinya selama menjalani hidup di lingkungan baru.

"Hina-_hime_... Berjanjilah... Jika kita bertemu..." Sasuke menghela napas mengingat kalimat yang belum diucapkannya. Sungguh, dia sangat ingin menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam menimpa mereka. Jika boleh, dia akan senang hati menuduh tetua _Kunshu_ sebagai penyebabnya. Tapi... entah kenapa lebih daria sebagian hatinya menyalahkan dirinya. _Kenapa bukan takdir? Kenapa bukan para tetua? Kenapa bukan Hiashi-sama? Kenapa bukan para pengawal kerajaan? Kenapa bukan... Hinata?_ _–ah, tidak tidak. Hinata jelas bukan termasuk ke dalam list yang harus disalahkan. Hinatanya jelas tak bersalah–_

"...Hukum-lah aku sepuasnya" dia menutup mata setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hatinya benar. Dialah yang menjadi tersangka. Dialah yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini. Dialah penyebab Hinata tidak lagi dianggap 'makhluk terhormat' di Kerajaan _Kunshu_.

* * *

_._

_Sasuke, terleplah sayang... Aku akan baik padamu karena kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu._

_maa~ merilekskan diri dengan tidur benar-benar hal baik untuk dirimu._

_Tidurlah..._

_...agar kau semakin ingat berapa jumlah kesalahan yang kau buat._

_._

* * *

_._

_Mentari dengan teriknya menyinari wilayah alam daerah persawahan. Meski mendapatkan tekanan berupa terik panas dari sang mentari, para pekerja tani dan pekerja yang lain berusaha menantangnya. Pantang mundur dengan tekun mereka menjalankan tugas dan kewajiban mereka masing-masing. Sejujurnya, pemandangan seperti itu tidaklah asing di wilayah ini. Tapi... ada yang berbeda._

_Seorang gadis bermahkota indigo berjalan penuh ketenangan di pinggiran sawah. Jubah dengan penutup kepala yang dipakainya cukup efektif menghalau terik matahari. Seakan tak merasakan panas, dia berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Sungguh -itu merupakan- aksi nekat, mengingat suhu siang itu mencapai 35__⁰__C._

_Sesekali pandangannya melirik kanan kiri berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan pemandangan –yang menurutnya indah. Sapaan dan bungkukan hormat diterimanya dari beberapa pekerja disana. Dan dia hanya tersenyum untuk membalasnya._

_Lama dia berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Sebuah saung dengan atap jerami yang cukup kokoh. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disana._

"_Huhh..." dia menghela nafas sambil melepas jubahnya. Panas yang dia rasakan sungguh sangat mengganggu dirinya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu kalau aksi nekatnya melawan terik akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mandi keringat. Bahkan kedua sayapnya pun agak basah karena keringatnya._

_Tangan kanannya terulur ke atap jerami saat matanya menemukan benda yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Sebuah kipas yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu. Meski begitu, efek anginnya begitu terasa dinginnya. Dia... merasa lebih baik._

_Merasa lelahnya cukup reda, dia berputar 45__⁰__ ke arah kanan. Ah, disana. Disanalah yang menjadi objek tujuannya datang kesini. Melihat itu, lantas dia menarik kedua lututnya yang terayun untuk bisa menaiki saung sepenuhnya. Hingga dia dapat melihat sang objek dengan leluasa. Dalam keadaan duduk –setengah berdiri _(*kalian mengerti maksud saya kan? Hehe)_ dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar saung sebatas dadanya untuk menjadi tumpuan bagi dagunya. Dia cukup lelah dengan perjalanan tadi. Dengan posisi seperti ini, sungguh dia merasa lebih baik._

_Matanya berbinar seakan puas dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Yah, agak konyol memang. Dia dengan berani menantang matahari hanya untuk melihat bagaimana para petani memperlakukan (?) sawahnya. Bagaimana petani mencangkul, kemudian menanam bibit. Ah, dia benar-benar penasaran rasanya melakukan itu semua._

_Seandainya tidak ada yang melarangnya melakukan hal itu, mungkin dengan senang hati dia akan melompat ke tempat yang penuh lumpur itu. Mengambil cangkul dari sang pemilik -atau lebih tepatnya merampas- kemudian mencangkul sangat dalam agar bibit benar-benar tertanam. Kemudian..._

_ah, dia benar-benar berkhayal._

_Jujur, menunggu adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan. Hinata membenci hal-hal yang membosankan seperti ini. Apalagi objek yang sejak tadi menjadi tujuannya tidak menyadari eksistensinya disini. Apa susahnya sih menoleh ke kiri kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan sapaan kepadanya? Hanya tersenyum? Baiklah, kalau pun tak bisa hanya menoleh? Huhh... Kalau tak bisa lagi... Lirikan sekilas pun tak apa..._

_Kipas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, kini teronggok tak berdaya di sisi tubuhnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi pagar yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuannya. Dia benar-benar lelah dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Mungkin memang eksistensinya tidak diharapkan disini. Dia menyesal karena tidak memberitahukan sang objek terlebih dahulu, bahwa dia akan datang. Lagipula niatnya kan bagus? Dia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan dengan membawa bekal makan siang bagi mereka berdua -dirinya dan sang objek-_

"_Hey... melamun?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata yang sejak tadi bergulat dengan fikirannya._

"_Kau mengagetkanku!" ujarnya setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya._

"_Hn. Gomenne~" ucap lelaki itu seraya duduk disamping kirinya._

"_Sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Hinata seraya memberikan sebotol air kepada seseorang disampingnya._

"_Sejak tadi..." seraya meneguk air yang diterimanya dari Hinata._

"_Kau tidak terkejut?"_

"_Tidak" ujar lelaki itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Yah... Berarti aku gagal mengejutkanmu" keluh Hinata._

"_Kau gagal sejak awal, hime..."_

"_Maksudmu?" ujar Hinata bingung seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang lelaki " Sasuke... Jangan-jangan... Kau..." telunjuk kanannya terangkat dan menatap tak percaya kepada Sasuke. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai dugaannya._

"_Hmphh... Benar. Hmphh... Aku benar-benar suka ...hmphh... melihat wajahmu ditekuk. Hahaha..."_

_Hinata mendengus tak suka saat mendengar tawa keras dari Sasuke. Dia benar-benar melupakan karakter Sasuke yang suka menjahilinya. Seharusnya dia tahu, disaat-saat seperti ini Sasuke pasti memanfaatkan keadaan._

"_Energi ini benar-benar berguna. Aku sangat bangga mendapatkannya dari Hiashi-sama. Rasa terimakasih ku bagi beliau tidak terkira. Aku... benar-benar kagum kepadanya"_

"_Berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau benar-benar harus meminta maaf padaku" Hinata merajuk tak suka kepada Sasuke._

"_Baiklah baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Gomennasai~ hime..."_

"_Permintaan maaf diterima. Ingat, jangan ulangi lagi"_

"_Aku menolak untuk berjanji"_

"_Dasar! Huh.."_

"_Hey... hey, jangan marah lagi. Lebih dari itu, kau bawa makanan kan? Aku lapar. Mencangkul benar-benar menguras tenaga" ucap Sasuke sambil pindah duduk agar menghadap sang hime._

_Hinata tak berkomentar. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia juga menolak untuk melihat lelaki dihadapannya. Jujur saja dia masih marah kepada Sasuke yang menjahilinya. Dia kan memiliki niat baik, memberi kejutan plus membawa bekal makan siang._

_Sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat gelagat Hinata yang menyimpan amarah. Sifat manjanya benar-benar berada pada tingkatan serius. Ibarat penyakit, itu adalah penyakit kronis stadium 4 tingkat akut. Oke, itu mulai berlebihan. Tapi... hey! Dia tidak salah kan? Dia hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ingat! Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Jadi saat ada kondisi yang sangat berguna, jelas dia tak akan melewatkannya begitu saja._

_Sembari bergulat dengan otak masing-masing, keduanya mengambil Yakisoba (mi goreng ala Jepang) dengan sumpit kemudian memakannya. Tidak adanya pembicaraan dan suasana hening di persawahan semakin menunjukkan bahwa keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Mereka berdua saling menguji siapakah diantara mereka yang akan kalah dengan mengawali perbincangan._

_Menghela nafas, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyerah._

"_Jadi... sejak kapan kau tahu aku akan datang?"_

_Dan orang itu adalah Hinata. Jika melihat wajah Sasuke lebih jeli, ada kilatan bangga saat mendengar Hinata berbicara. Mungkin dia merasa menang._

_Menelan mi-nya, kemudian " Sejak kau merencanakannya" jawabnya tenang. Tanpa menyadari perubahan di wajah sang peri._

"_Heh? Sejak kapan kau semahir itu?"_

"_Aku mengembangkannya hime. Aku mengasahnya. Ini kesempatan yang langka. Jelas sangat berharga bagiku karena tidak semua orang mendapatkan kemampuan seperti ini dari Hiashi-sama. Karenanya, aku bersemangat untuk bisa melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan setelah ini, aku berencana untuk mengasah kemampuanku agar bisa terbang" jelasnya panjang lebar tak lupa diselingi dengan kunyahan Yakisoba –nya yang belum habis._

"_Seingatku aku merencanakannya tadi malam sebelum tidur. Apa karena itu kau tidak membawa bekal?"_

"_Iya"_

"_Jangan lakukan lagi!"_

_Sasuke tersentak mendengar kalimat Hinata yang seakan melarangnya dengan keras "Maksudmu? Kau tidak mendukungku?" ujarnya tak percaya seraya menghentikan suapannya._

"_Bukan begitu. Aku senang kau bisa lebih mahir. Sangat senang malah. Tapi..." Hinata ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan entah kenapa ada rona merah yang secara acak menyebar di pipinya. "...Pokoknya jangan lakukan lagi!"_

_Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan hardikan Hinata. Jika memang melarang kenapa dia menundukkan kepalanya? Juga... kenapa nadanya melirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi? ... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ah, bolehkah Sasuke tertawa sekarang? Rasanya dia tahu alasan Hinata._

"_Alasannya?" Sasuke jelas tidak menolak untuk percaya saat pemikirannya menuju ke arah 'sana'. Tapi dia menolak untuk mengucapkannya sebelum Hinata mengakuinya. Karenanya sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk meredam tawanya yang ingin meledak-ledak._

_Dan Hinata semakin kelabakan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dilema. Dia benar-benar tak bisa memilih harus menjawab atau tidak._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... ..."_

"_... ... ..."_

"_... ... ... ... ... .–"_

"_Jadi... alasannya?"_

_Hinata menatap lelaki yang baru saja mengulang pertanyaannya. Lama, dia menghela nafas mencoba menetralisir kegugupannya yang semakin menjadi._

"_Kau menggodaku!"_

"_Menggoda? Maksudnya? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti" Sasuke frustasi. Ah, atau yang lebih tepat disebut 'pura-pura'?_

_Hinata semakin merasa bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya frustasi. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar termakan oleh drama yang diperankan Sasuke._

'_Setelah ini dia pasti...' batin Sasuke._

"_Aku memang tak melarangmu untuk mahir menggunakan energi itu. Tapi... menggunakannya untuk melihat yang kulakukan itu cukup mengganggu" akhirnya Hinata menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menyakinkan Sasuke._

"_Mengganggu kau bilang? Aku kekasihmu. Dan sudah menjadi tugasku memastikanmu dalam keadaan baik"_

_Tch, kekasihnya ini benar-benar... Kenapa susah sekali membuatnya berhenti?!_

"_Bukan begitu Sasuke. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, itu benar-benar... Arghh... pokoknya jangan lakukan itu saat aku berada di istana"_

'_Dia belum menyerah ya? Tangguh juga. Kubuat kau mengakuinya Hinata'_

"_Kenapa tak boleh? Aku perlu alasan yang jelas"_

_Bagaimana? Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskannya pada Sasuke?_

"_Baiklah, kita buat perjanjian. Kau boleh memantauku dengan syarat saat aku di luar istana"_

"_Tak selamanya aku tahu kau ada di istana atau bukan, Hinata. Yah, hanya energi itu satu-sa–"_

"_Tak boleh!"_

'_Tch, dia menolak untuk mengakuinya ya? Tak ada pilihan lain...'_

"_Kenapa? Kau takut aku melihatmu mandi ya?"_

_Akhirnya, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan pemikiran yang sejak tadi mengganggunya -Sasuke kau hebat karena melakukannya-_

"_Eh?... ... ... ... NANIIIII?"_

"_Jadi benar ya?" pandangan Sasuke berkilat penuh geli. Tak lupa telunjuknya yang teracung semakin menggoda Hinata._

"_HENTAIIIIII. Sasuke no baka. Mesum. Pervert" Hinata menghampiri tubuh Sasuke di hadapannya agar dapat menjangkau tubuh lelaki itu untuk dipukulnya. Tangannya tak bisa berhenti -lebih tepatnya tak ingin berhenti- memukul. Dia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan pemikiran 'kotor' kekasihnya._

"_Hey hey hey... Sakit hime. Kau ingin membunuhku ya?"_

"_Huhh..." dan Hinata menghentikan aksinya seraya mendengus._

"_Kau menyebutku mesum dalam banyak bahasa ditambah dengan pukulan 'mautmu', masih kurang puas juga?"_

_Hinata men-deathglare Sasuke. Lelaki ini benar-benar kebal. Dia bahkan tak merasa bersalah setelah melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam._

"_Hey hime... Jangan marah. Jadi benar ya karena itu?" oke, Sasuke hanya pura-pura. Sungguh, dia masih ingin melepaskan tawanya saat ini. Tapi melihat Hinata yang marah jauh lebih penting daripada hasrat tawanya._

_Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Bukan baka. Aku bahkan tak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali"_

_Sasuke bingung. Kalau bukan karena itu, jadi karena apa? Apa pemikirannya salah?_

"_Jadi... kenapa?" berhati-hati Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama. Dia takut tak mendapatkan jawaban lagi._

_Sebelum menjawab Hinata menatap langsung mata onyx Sasuke seakan meminta kekuatan. Dia tahu, jawaban jujurnya jelas akan mengubah atmosfir keadaan diantara mereka saat ini._

_Menghela nafas dia menjawab "Aku hanya tak ingin tou-sama mengetahuinya. Kau kan tahu istana dilindungi oleh sebuah genkai yang bisa mendeteksi kekuatan seperti apapun. Kalau sampai tou-sama mengetahuinya, itu jelas menjadi masalah bagi kita"_

_Terkejut. Jelas Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar melupakan kenyataan bahwa istana memiliki banyak divisi. Salah satunya adalah divisi pendeteksi. Seharusnya dia tak lupa akan hal itu. Harusnya dia tahu jika Hinata melarangnya dalam melakukan sesuatu, alasannya pasti bukanlah hal spele. Hinata benar, Sasuke memang bodoh. Dan kebodohannya bertambah setelah memiliki pemikiran 'aneh' seperti tadi._

"_Maafkan aku. Aku... benar-benar lupa hal itu"_

"_Hm hm..." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Tak apa. Aku melarangmu hanya karena khawatir. Tapi kalau kau mau berlatih untuk lebih mahir aku bisa membantu" tak lupa senyuman menyejukkan dia tunjukkan._

_Sasuke tersenyum "Hn. Arigatou hime"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_Nani-ka?"_

"_Err... Apa tak seharusnya kita... berpisah?"_

_**Deg**_

_Apa-apaan Hinata itu. Dia baru saja memberikan air kepadanya, dan kemudian melemparnya ke dalam api unggun?_

"_Apa maksudmu Hinata?"_

_Bukan salah Sasuke kalau dia menghardik Hinata dengan keras. Dia benar-benar tak terima dengan ucapan Hinata yang tanpa fikir panjang itu._

"_Sasuke... Kurasa itu lebih baik. Kau dan aku tahu jelas bagaimana Kunshu, baik orang-orang istana maupun rakyatnya menentang hubungan dua spesies berbeda"_

"_Jadi sekarang kau melihatku sebagai budak?"_

"_Bukan bukan itu. Aku hanya tak ing–"_

"_Apa kau tak mencintaiku? Kau mulai membenciku?"_

_Bukan tak ada maksud Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata. Dia hanya tak ingin ucapan Hinata berisi kalimat tabu._

"_Kami-sama... Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu, itu sangat jelas. Dan membencimu? Itu bahkan tak pernah ada dalam bayanganku sama sekali"_

"_Lantas kenapa kau meminta kita untuk berpisah?"_

_Pelan. Sasuke berbicara dengan sangat pelan. Nada yang digunakannya lirih penuh keputus-asaan. Kali ini jelas dia menolak untuk mengaku bahwa ini adalah peran. Sangat jelas tak ada 'acting' dia melantunkan kalimat itu._

_Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, Hinata jelas merasa bersalah. Dia meraih kedua tangan yang mengepal itu. Menyentuh dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Tidak, dia bukan memberikan kekuatan kepada Sasuke. Dia juga membutuhkan kekuatan. Bukan hal mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada kekasihnya. Tapi dia harus. Dia harus melakukannya sebelum terlambat. Membiarkan hubungan ini berlanjut seakan menyerahkan diri kepada malaikat maut._

"_Aku hanya khawatir akan keadaan. Keadaanmu dan keadaanku. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi yang kutahu,itu bukan hal baik. Aku harus menghentikannya. Tidak, tapi kita. Kita yang harus menghentikannya. Kau mencintaiku, akupun sama. Kau terpuruk, aku lebih terpuruk darimu"_

_Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kegetiran. Dia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa sang peri. Itu benar-benar jauh dari bayangannya._

"_Aku tak peduli dengan masa depan buruk yang akan menimpaku. Sungguh, aku menolak untuk peduli. Yang kufikirkan hanya hidup bersamamu Hinata..." __**Grep**__. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat tanpa mempedulikan kedua sayap Hinata yang akan kusut "...hanya bersamamu aku akan menjalani kehidupan"_

_Air mata penuh kesedihan meluncur dari pelupuk mata. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sedang menangis. Saling memikirkan baik buruknya hubungan ini jika berlanjut._

_Dan pilihan mereka jatuh pada keputusan yang sama. Kali ini mereka harus mengakui bahwa keegoisan mereka lebih mendominasi. Pilihan untuk melanjutkan hubungan telah mereka sepakati secara batin lewat pelukan yang semakin mengerat. Bahkan keinginan Hinata yang awalnya hanya 25%, kini menjadi 90 % begitu melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sama menyedihkan dengan dirinya._

"_Iya Hinata... Kita akan bersama..."_

"_...selamanya Sasuke."_

_._

* * *

Tersentak. Sasuke terbangun begitu kenangan itu selesai menjadi bunga tidurnya. Dia ingat kejadian itu pernah dialaminya bersama Hinata.

Seandainya... Seandainya saat itu dia mendengarkan Hinata dan menyetujui keputusan Hinata untuk berpisah, mungkin mereka masih berada di Kerajaan _Kunshu_ saat ini. _Intensitas _pertemuan mereka juga lebih banyak. Hinata tak perlu kehilangan memori dan gelar kebangsawanannya. Dia juga tak perlu uring-uringan tiap detik memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang belum diketahui keberadaannya. Kehidupan mereka pasti lebih baik meski harus berpisah. Seharusnya... seharusnya...

* * *

_._

_Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Lebih baik?_

_Atau lebih buruk setelah mengingat kenangan itu?_

_Sasuke, sudah kubilang berhentilah berandai-andai._

_Khayalanmu jelas tak akan menjadi kenyataan saat ini._

_._

* * *

Dan Sasuke sukses terjaga sampai pagi.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued...**

_._

* * *

_Konnichiwa... Saya bawa chapter tiga nih. Adakah yang menantinya? Semoga ada ya ya ya... ^^_

_Banyak typos dan kegagalan disini. Saya sangat menyadari itu. Maklum, saya mengerjakannya hanya dalam 4 hari, hehe. Memang bukan rekor tercepat saya, tapi jelas saya kaget bisa melakukannya secepat itu._

_Semakin kesini, saya semakin menyadari bahwa fanfic saya banyak mengandung __**flashback**__. Adakah yang menyadarinya? Jika ada yang merasa terganggu, saya benar-benar mohon maaf. Ide itu benar-benar dateng secara tiba-tiba. Parahnya, saya gak bisa menghentikan itu ^^ maaf sekali *bungkuk-bungkuk._

_Yosh, saya baru ingat kalo saya belum bilang __**Terima kasih **__kepada beberapa reader yang sudah mem-fave, follow, bahkan review. Senpai itu adalah..._

_**Fleur Choi **__dan __**virgo shaka mia**__. Dan juga buat kaka' __**Hyuuga ryota**__ yang sudah review di 14 hari, terima kasih._

_Juga buat senpai yang nyaranin hapus ff ini karena gaje, mungkin saja semakin kesini ke-gaje-annya berkurang. Jadi... gak dihapus gak papa kan? *emangnya dia tau kamu minta maaf? -Yah, kali aja mampir terus buka ff ini lagi-_

_Arigatou, Terima Kasih, Thanks, Gomawo, dll. Maaf karena telat mengucapkannya, saya benar-benar khilaf. Terima kasih sekali karena berkat kesediaan senpai untuk membaca cerita saya, saya merasa dihargai. Terima kasih dan jangan kapok untuk membaca cerita saya._

_Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir... __**Mind to RnR?**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimashita ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4 Kehidupan Baru

"_Hiashi-sama..."_

"_Belum. Belum saatnya. Aku ingin melihat perkembangan mereka selanjutnya... Ko"_

"_Wakarimashita, Hiashi-sama"_

_Ketenangan dari seseorang bernama Hiashi terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Jelas sekali dia masih ingin bermain dengan kehidupan 'mereka'. Entah siapa yang dipermainkannya. Tak seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali dia, pengawalnya, dan tahta yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi bisunya._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei yang punya chara**_

_**Pairing : SasuHina**_

_**OOC banyak sekali**_

_**Typos bertebaran disana-sini**_

_**OC yang biasanya ikut pendeskripsian, akan sedikit muncul ._.**_

_**Butuh banget kritikan... Mohon bantuannya ^_^**_

_**Yosh, Uzumaki NaMa mempersembahkan...**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**~^ Kehidupan Baru ^~**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

Pagi di keesokan hari telah datang menjadi hari ini. Di hari rabu yang cukup terang ini menjadi pertanda awal Hinata akan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang murid. Terkadang dia bertanya-tanya, _dengan keadaan dirinya yang tak mengingat apapun, apa masih bisa dia mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar? Bagaimana cara dirinya menyusul ketertinggalan?_ Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa kenaikan kelas akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Memang tak ada ujian, tapi jika pelajaran lama saja dia tak tahu, _bagaimana dengan yang baru?_

Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna _tosca_ muda dengan aksen 2 garis putih di setiap ujungnya. Rok pendek lipit berwarna hijau kotak-kotak. Tak lupa blazer putih yang kini bertengger manis di genggaman tangannya telah menjadi bukti lengkapnya seragam sekolah. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang juga memakai seragam tak jauh berbeda darinya. Hanya saja rok pendek diganti dengan celana panjang.

Sebelum berangkat, dia mendapat sedikit petuah dari kakaknya. Menangkap pembicaraan tadi, ternyata kelasnya berbeda dengan sang kakak. Hanya saja mereka satu angkatan, sama-sama kelas XI. Bersyukur dalam hati saat tahu dia sekelas dengan Yakumo. _Yah,_ setidaknya dia kenal dan merasa lebih cocok dengan orang ini. Daripada dua makhluk yang belum bisa Hinata percayai sebagai temannya.

Agaknya kepribadian dua pirang yang jauh dari kepribadiannya menjadi tolak ukur. Jelas saja, duo berisik dan pendiam... _Tak cocok kan?_

Menaiki sepeda motor yang dikendarai sang kakak setelah sebelumnya menggunakan helm, mereka siap untuk menuju sekolah. Jujur, untuk Hinata yang baru, dia merasakan banyak kegelisahan. Tak bisa dia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi disana. Bagaimana suasana gedung bernama sekolah. Dan banyak hal lain yang kini bertengger di otaknya. Sepertinya otaknya kembali dari pensiun.

* * *

_._

_Kehidupanmu yang baru akan dimulai..._

_Bersiaplah..._

_...karena aku..._

_.._

_...takkan segan_

_._

* * *

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah berfikir hal ini akan berjalan mudah. Tinggal di bumi benar-benar bukan pilihan buruk. Sadar dirinya harus berterima kasih kepada tetua _Kunshu_ yang berbaik hati mengirimkannya ke alam ini.

Mencari penduduk juga bukan hal sulit bagi dirinya. Meski jalanan yang harus dilaluinya begitu terjal, namun pemandangan yang disajikan benar-benar membuat lelah dan bosannya terobati. Beberapa hewan liar baik bersayap ataupun berkaki sangat banyak disini. Dia juga sudah berkenalan dengan mereka. Beruntung, makhluk-makhluk penghuni hutan itu menerima kehadirannya dengan senang hati.

Belum lagi beberapa tanaman liar berbunga dan berbuah. Sangat indah... dan buahnya yang mampu menghilangkan lapar dan dahaga, sangat cocok dibawanya untuk perbekalan mencari pekerjaan. Sedikit perjanjian juga dia buat dengan hewan disana mengenai tanaman. Dia diperbolehkan mengambil tanaman disini dengan syarat menyiramnya dengan air.

Hanya air kan? Tidak buruk. _Iya,_ tidak buruk jika saja sungai tidak jauh di dalam sana. Tapi, mau tak mau dia harus menyetujuinya. Tak ada pilihan lain. Dia tak mungkin memakan ikan setiap saat dia lapar. Lama-kelamaan pasti _enek, blenek_, dan segala hal yang berbau tak nyaman. Dia bertekad akan memikirkan cara membuat aliran sungai agar mencapai tanaman disini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang terakhir. Dia bekerja kepada seorang juragan sawah dengan menumbuk padi. Lumayan, setidaknya dia memiliki sisa uang walau membeli sebuah kasur empuk saat ini.

Membeli kasur bisa dia lakukan nanti. Saat ini dia harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Menambah penghasilan tidak buruk dengan memiliki lebih dari tiga pekerjaan _kan?_ Lagipula, dia bisa membagi waktu dengan baik. Percuma jika hanya berada di rumah mungilnya tanpa melakukan pekerjaan. Berdiam diri takkan menambah jumlah _yen_-nya. Yang ada malah semakin menipis.

.

* * *

_**~^ Together Or Not? ^~**_

* * *

.

Bekal yang disiapkan orang tuanya sudah habis. Beberapa saat lalu jam pelajaran telah usai. Sungguh, Hinata tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Dia bingung. Dan sepertinya kelelahan memenuhi jiwa dan mentalnya. _Bagaimana tidak? _Tepat saat dirinya memijakkan kaki di sekolah ini, sekumpulan siswa-siswi memenuhi area pandangnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mereka lontarkan dengan bahasa yang menurut Hinata agak berlebihan_._ Padahal _ya_, inti pertanyaannya rata-rata sama. _Sudah sembuh?_

Dirinya memang tak pernah tahu kehidupan lamanya seperti ini. Mengikuti pelajaran, mengobrol, memakan bekal, dan mengerjakan PR. Rutinitas yang harus dilakukannya secara _continue_. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari bayangannya.

Sungguh, hal seperti ini sama sekali tak sejalan dengan kepribadiannya. Ia ingat memiliki sifat yang tak ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam hal-hal berbau merepotkan.

Dia santai. Melakukan sesuatu dengan tenang tanpa tergesa. Pribadinya ini sangat cocok jika ia realisasikan ke alam. Melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alam layaknya petualangan. Lagi, teman-temannya bilang dia akan ber–ulang tahun dalam waktu dekat. Satu harapannya. Dia ingin benda yang dapat menangkap dan menyimpan gambar.

Bel pertanda istirahat berakhir dibunyikan. Lantas dia rapikan kotak bekalnya kemudian bergegas menuju kelas. Yakumo bilang dia mendapatkan tugas sekolah akhir-akhir ini, jadi dia tak bisa menemani Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Terang saja, Yakumo adalah salah satu anggota OSIS dan menjabat sebagai seorang sekretaris. Pekerjaannya yang harus membuat proposal mengenai kegiatan akhir tahun ajaran adalah buktinya.

Perjalanan Hinata menuju kelas menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 5 menit. Hal ini karena letaknya yang memang cukup jauh dari taman tempatnya menghabiskan bekal. Perlahan namun pasti dia berjalan sambil sesekali melihat kanan-kiri. Menyesali diri saat sadar dia harus mengikuti pelajaran. Seharusnya dia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah tadi.

Pintu di hadapannya dia geser. Menghela nafas dia lakukan tak lupa membatinkan ucap syukur saat melihat keadaan kelas yang belum memiliki tanda-tanda keberadaan _sensei._

Dan rasa bahagianya bertambah dua kali lipat saat melihat tulisan di papan putih mengenai tugas Biologi. Itu artinya _sensei_ yang mengajar Biologi tidak masuk kelas hari ini. _Oh senangnya..._

"Hinata... kau tidak mengerjakan tugas?" seorang siswi bertanya padanya.

"_Aa-aa.._ iya" agak kikuk dia menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kerjakan bersama" ajak siswi itu. Kalau dia tak salah ingat, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu dari dua pirang yang ternyata sekelas dengannya.

Meski harus merasakan pahitnya melakukan pekerjaan membosankan seperti sekolah, setidaknya di hari pertamanya dia tak harus mengikuti banyak pelajaran karena _sensei_ yang berhalangan hadir.

_Adakah yang lebih bahagia dari ini? -Pertanyaan khusus bagi spesies golongan murid-_

Kebisingan akibat murid yang berbincang terdengar di sekitarnya. Dari yang normal sampai tak bermoral. Hinata hanya bertindak sebagai pendengar tanpa menanggapi. Meski sesekali dia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

Lagipula Hinata bisa apa? Dia tak memiliki memori. Kenyataan itu jelas menjadi salah satu bukti dirinya yang tak tenggelam dalam pembicaraan. Tangannya juga sibuk menyalin sejak tadi. Tak ada waktu bagi dirinya untuk sekedar menoleh dan menyuarakan kalimat. Dia juga ingat harus belajar hal-hal baru yang jelas tak dimengertinya sama sekali.

Bunyi bel untuk jam kedua pelajaran Biologi terdengar. Saat itu pula teman sekelas Hinata telah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tinggal 2 jam pelajaran lagi sebelum sekolah berakhir. Yakumo juga sudah kembali dan menyelesaikan tugas OSIS-nya.

Kini Hinata sedang sibuk memandangi Yakumo yang sedang menyalin pekerjaan Biologinya. Perbincangan juga terjadi diantara mereka meski Yakumo lebih mendominasi. Menceritakan beberapa kejadian yang Hinata alami sebelum mengalami 'kecelakaan'. Mengenalkan beberapa ilmu termasuk pelajaran sekolah. Menjelaskan beberapa kata sulit dalam tugas kali ini.

Yakumo dengan sabar dan teliti mengajarkan Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa. Beruntung, Hinata bisa mengikutinya dengan baik.

Bosan dengan keadaan, akhirnya Yakumo mengajak Hinata keluar kelas yang langsung diiyakan oleh Hinata dengan antusias. Mengelilingi sekolah adalah tujuan mereka.

Mulai dari lantai dua hingga atap. Kemudian turun menuju kantin dan berakhir di taman yang dikunjungi oleh Hinata saat istirahat tadi. Ayunan yang menggantung di pohon sakura menjadi pilihan mereka untuk mendudukkan diri.

"_Ne~ _Hinata... Apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat sekolah ini?" secara tiba-tiba Yakumo mengatakan itu setelah terdiam sejak lama.

Gelengan kepala adalah jawabannya.

"_Sou-ka?_ Pasti rasanya tidak enak" ujar Yakumo lagi.

"Benar" dan entah kenapa Hinata menunduk. Mungkin, meratapi nasib dirinya yang kurang beruntung.

"..."

"_Aaa..._ Yakumo, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan melihat kepada lawan bicaranya.

"_Hey,_ itu sudah masuk pertanyaan" Yakumo berucap dengan geli.

"_Hmhhh..."_ Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Oke aku ganti... _Emmm,_ pertanyaanku harus dijawab ya?"

"Memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa sih? Kenapa berbelit-belit?" Yakumo menghentikan kebingungan Hinata seraya menggerakkan ayunannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"_Ano~_ Aku ingin mendengar pengalamanku yang kecelakaan hingga membuatku begini..." jeda sejenak, "...darimu!"

"_Ne~_ Hinata... Itu permintaan bukan pertanyaan" Yakumo menghentikan ayunannya dan melihat ke arah Hinata dengan wajah datar.

"_Aish..._" lagi-lagi Hinata salah dalam memilih kata.

"_Hahaha..._" Yakumo tertawa dengan keras tanpa peduli lawan bicaranya kesal atau tidak. Yang jelas, dia butuh kepuasan tawa sekarang.

"..." sedang Hinata menatap bingung kepada temannya ini. Apa yang membuatnya tertawa dengan tak _elit_ begitu? Apa ada yang lucu?

_Hey,_ jangan-jangan... Mata Hinata terbelalak dan tak menduga hal ini terjadi.

"_Haha..."_ Yakumo belum menghentikan tawanya.

"_Ne~_ Yakumo... Kau menjailiku?" Hinata menuduh dengan pandangan kesal. Tak lupa telunjuk kanannya yang terangkat menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Menjaili? _Haha... _Tidak tidak, aku hanya menjadikanmu lelucon"

_**Zingg.**_ Perempatan siku _imajiner_ muncul di dahi Hinata. Entah bagaimana hal se-_imajiner_ itu bisa terlihat.

"Sudahlah..." mencoba mengabaikan kekesalannya, "Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini?"

"_Hhh..._" Yakumo menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"..."

"Jadi waktu itu..."

* * *

_**~^ Together Or Not? ^~**_

* * *

_Perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam itu dapat terlewati dengan baik. Dua bus yang merupakan rombongan murid dari sekolah yang sama menghentikan laju rodanya dan parkir di tempat yang telah disediakan. Satu persatu dari mereka turun seraya menggendong sebuah ransel yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Beberapa 'bentuk muka' (?) tercetak di masing-masing remaja._

_Ada yang pasang muka ngantuk. Ada yang baru bangun tidur. Ada yang menguap, entah karena kurang tidur atau kebanyakan tidur. Ada yang semangat. Ada yang begini, ada yang begitu. Banyak dan tak bisa disebutkan satu-satu._

_Di salah satu sudut keramaian murid-murid itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang memasang wajah penuh keceriaan. Tubuhnya terbalut jaket tebal berwana ungu untuk menghalau rendahnya suhu. Lehernya juga tak mau kalah dengan dilingkupi oleh sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan ransel merahnya. Selain syal, sebuah headphone juga bertengger di lehernya._

_Kaki-kakinya yang terpakai sepatu sneakers berjalan mengikuti arus yang bejubel. Pandangannya sesekali ke bawah mengagumi tanah, ke atas mengagumi awan dan langit, serta ke samping mengagumi ramainya manusia. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tatkala sadar dirinya benar-benar tidak bermimpi._

_Iya, dirinya... Hyuuga Hinata, seorang siswi dengan segala peraturan dan kungkungan keluarga yang melingkupi, berada di tempat ini! Di tempat yang seharusnya dilarang baginya untuk datang. Sebuah hutan di dataran tinggi -Hutannya dikhususkan untuk petualangan kok. Jadi aman-_

_Salahkan saja dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga diri. Beberapa waktu lalu dia pernah terjatuh saat menaiki anak tangga menuju kuil di atas bukit. Alhasil, kakinya terkilir dan tak bisa digerakkan lebih dari dua minggu lamanya. Kejadian itulah yang menjadi alasan orang tuanya melarang dengan keras sang putri untuk mengikuti kegiatan pendakian macam ini._

_Butuh banyak bujukan dan rayuan untuk meyakinkan orang tuanya. Salah satu temannya yang menjadi saksi saat itu adalah Yakumo. Yakumo juga membantunya menjadi perayu dengan menganggukkan kepala dan mengeluarkan kata iya saat mendapat pertanyaan dari orang tuanya. Sedang semua alasan yang terlontar berasal dari bibir Hinata._

_Sebenarnya Hinata kesal jika mengingat yang dilakukan Yakumo sangat jauh dari kata membantu. Tapi toh, dia berhasil sampai sini kan?_

_Ngomong-ngomong soal Yakumo, dia tidak sedang bersama Hinata saat ini. Kesibukannya sebagai OSIS menuntutnya untuk bekerja saat yang lain sedang santai. Hinata sungguh iba dengan temannya itu. Ingin hati membantunya menyusun laporan pendakian, tapi apa boleh buat? Dirinya tak bisa melakukan hal macam itu. Ingat dengan segala kerepotan yang dibencinya? Dia benci hal-hal yang merepotkan, bukan?!_

_Sekitar 30 menit dari tempat parkir, mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang menuju hutan. Di sisi kanan gerbang terdapat patung seorang pendaki laki-laki yang terbuat dari batu tanpa warna. Ukirannya benar-benar halus. Makna semangat jelas tergambar dari pahatannya._

_Sedang di sisi kiri gerbang terdapat sebuah posko yang dijaga dua orang bergender laki-laki. Usianya jelas tak bisa dibilang muda, juga tak bisa dibilang tua. Mereka ini adalah penjaga hutan sekaligus yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keamanan para pengunjung. Jadi, sebelum memasuki hutan, dua orang ini memastikan kelengkapan dan kesiapan pengunjung saat mendaki dan menjelajahi hutan._

_Sebenarnya wajar sih... Karena perjalanan yang akan dilalui lebih dari 3 hari 3 malam. Jika dihitung hingga kembali ke posko ini lagi, bisa mencapai waktu seminggu. Cukup lama juga untuk sebuah pendakian._

_Murid-murid itu membentuk dua barisan –laki-laki dan perempuan– untuk mengantri. Satu persatu dari mereka diperiksa keamanan dan kesiapannya untuk menghadapi perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu seminggu itu. Selembar kertas juga diterima dari posko yang menggambarkan rute perjalanan. Kertas ini adalah sebuah peta._

* * *

_**~^ Together Or Not? ^~**_

* * *

"_Ne~ _apa benar kita melakukan perjalanan macam itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Rasanya ingin kejadian seperti itu tidak terlupa dari ingatannya.

"_Hey, _kenapa memotongnya? Ini bahkan belum setengah dari cerita!" ujar Yakumo kesal. _Bagaimana perasaanmu, andai saat bercerita tiba-tiba ada yang memotongnya? -Sebal kan?-_

"Kau lama..." Hinata merengut. Keinginannya untuk mendengar cerita bagaimana kecelakaannya terjadi hilang karena kejenuhannya mendengar cerita dari sang kawan. Sepertinya Yakumo bukan ahli dalam ber-cerita ulang.

"Dasar tidak sabaran" Yakumo mencibir, "Baiklah aku langsung ke cerita..."

"..." Hinata diam mendengarkan.

"Jadi.. sampai mana aku tadi..."

* * *

_**~^ Together Or Not? ^~**_

* * *

_Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dan mendapatkan peta, mereka dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok pendakian. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang laki-laki dan 5 orang perempuan. Muku, Shira, Yakumo, Hokuto, Sara, Ryuuzetsu, dan Sumaru sang nii-sama, menjadi satu kelompok dengan Hinata._

_Tiap kelompok mendapat rute berbeda. Kebetulan kelompok Hinata mendapat rute utara yang katanya memiliki jalan cukup terjal. Medan areanya juga lebih licin daripada rute lain. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Itu adalah rute yang dibagi oleh panitia dari sekolahnya._

"_Yakumo, kau ikut kelompok biasa?" Hokuto bertanya di tengah perjalanan mereka._

"_Begitulah. Aku yang memintanya. Hup.." melompati batu kemudian melanjutkan, "Rasanya bosan berkutat dengan tugas. Lagipula, tak adil kan kalau aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan saat kalian bersenang-senang?"_

_Semuanya diam membenarkan._

"_Ah, iya... Ada berita baru loh..." Sara, siswi berambut merah dan kelewat aktif itu berbicara._

"_Apa?" Hokuto bersuara "Kalau gosip lagi, aku tak ingin mendengarkan"_

"_Bukan. Ini bukan gosip. Ini adalah fakta paling mengejutkan..." suaranya meledak penuh semangat._

"_..." semuanya memasang telinga penuh perhatian._

"_Coba lihat ke belakang..."_

_Serentak seakan dihipnotis, kepala-kepala manusia itu menoleh ke arah yang dibicarakan Sara._

_Semua terdiam, mencerna apa yang mereka lihat. Sejenak kemudian, masing-masing dari mereka menunjukkan senyuman paling jail. Sedang yang menjadi objek belum menyadarinya sama sekali._

"_Cieee..."_

"_Ehemm..."_

"_New couple..."_

"_Yang pacaran..."_

"_Traktirannya dong..."_

"_Kucing dan anjing yang bersama.."_

_Kalimat terakhir inilah penyebab kesunyian tercipta. Bahkan sang objek yang sejak tadi tak connect, kini malah loading 100 persen._

"_Siapa yang kau bilang kucing dan anjing, hm?" sang wanita berkata seraya menekuk lengannya di pinggang. Tak lupa untuk mendekati seseorang yang mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir tadi._

"_Et-etto... ano~ maksudku kalian kan sering bertengkar, jadi ya-ITTAI...!"_

"_Kucing dan anjing adalah simbolnya? Kau BAKA..." dan pukulan kedua pun tak bisa dihindari. Shira yang menjadi objek pukulan tak mampu untuk mengelak. Bukan tak mampu sebenarnya, hanya saja dia tak berniat melukai perempuan._

"_Sudahlah tak usah berisik. Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" satu lagi orang menyebalkan._

_**Tep **__"Bro, kalau pacaran bilang-bilang lah..." Sumaru yang mengerti kondisi sang kawan -yang tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas a.k.a sedikit budek- lekas mendekatinya._

"_Siapa yang pacaran?" dia mengernyit bingung._

"_Kau dan Ryuuzetsu"_

_Muku diam. Ryuuzetsu diam. Sumaru terdiam. Shira didiamkan. Dan yang lain berdiam._

"_Eeeee... itu berita darimana?" Ryuuzetsu mencak-mencak, kentara sekali dia tak terima dengan dugaan itu._

"_Tuhhh..." semua mata memandang sang penggosip, "...Sara yang bilang!" Hokuto menegaskan. Seakan senang dengan keadaan yang semakin parah._

"_Sara..." __**Kretek. Glek**__"...apa saja yang kau sebarkan?" Ryuuzetsu pasang muka paling sangar. Tak lupa tangannya yang mengepal membentuk tinju._

_Sara hanya bisa meneguk ludah beberapa kali. Keadaannya juga tak mendukung. Dia terjepit oleh Hinata dan Hokuto, bahkan dibelakangnya ada pohon. Satu-satunya jalan adalah di depannya yang sekarang tengah dilewati Ryuuzetsu._

_**Tap**_

_**Jduk**_

_**Brak**_

"_Aaaaa..."_

_**Brrt**_

_**Duak**_

"_HINATAAAA..."_

_Entah bagaimana kejadiannya. Tak ada yang tahu dengan pasti. Yang jelas, sebelum Sara melakukan pergerakan, Hinata sudah terperosok ke jurang sana. Keadaannya benar-benar tak bisa dibilang baik._

_Wajah Sara pias, pucat pasi. Sungguh, meski bukan dirinya yang menyebabkan Hinata terjatuh, dia merasakan ketakutan yang dalam._

_Setelah teriakan kesakitan Hinata terdengar, Sumaru segera menoleh dan meneriakkan nama adiknya. Melihat Hinata yang berhenti di bawah sana, dia langsung membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali. Pergerakannya cepat dan tanpa basa-basi. Tiba-tiba saja, tali yang memiliki 2 ujung itu sudah terikat di sebuah pohon dan satu lagi di tubuhnya._

_Shira yang pertama menyadari Sumaru yang berniat turun, lekas membantu. Dipegangnya erat tali yang terikat di pohon. Takut-takut ikatannya terlepas._

_Dengan cekatan Sumaru melompat ke jurang tempat Hinata terperosok. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kecemasan. Khawatir adiknya tidak baik-baik saja. Batinnya juga tak berhenti untuk berdo'a demi keselamatan sang adik._

_Sedang yang lain tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan sesenggukan akibat menangis pun berusaha mereka redam. Shira dan sekarang dibantu Muku berusaha menggenggam tali yang terikat pohon. Mereka hanya bisa berharap sang kawan tidak mengalami sesuatu yang membahayakan._

* * *

_**~^ Together Or Not? ^~**_

* * *

"Aku... jatuh ke jurang?" ucap lirih Hinata.

"Begitulah. Tapi, kami benar-benar tak tahu apa penyebabnya" Yakumo menjawab lirihan Hinata.

"Setelah itu?" Hinata menanyakan lanjutan kejadiannya.

"Setelah berhasil mengangkatmu dari jurang. Kami langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan saat itulah kau dirawat inap selama hampir 2 bulan. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa ada sedikit kerusakan di bagian otakmu akibat benturan yang keras. Aku juga tak mengerti sih" Yakumo berucap dengan terbelit. _Dia benar-benar tidak ahli dalam bercerita._

"_Sou-ka?_ Aku juga mendengar itu" ujar Hinata.

Dan Yakumo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

* * *

_**~^ Together Or Not? ^~**_

* * *

.

Beberapa pekerjaan sudah dia lakukan. Upah juga sudah diterimanya sesuai kesepakatan. Sore ini dia mencoba mencari peruntungan. Mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan keramaian.

Setelah menanyakan beberapa tempat yang mungkin menjual kasur, Sasuke segera mencarinya sesuai yang dikatakan juragan tadi. Mungkin saja dia bisa membeli beberapa kebutuhan lain yang diperlukan rumah mungilnya.

Sebenarnya dia juga bosan. Biasanya saat malam hari sebelum tidur, dia pasti meluangkan waktunya untuk melukis. Jadi, dia bertekad untuk mendapatkan keperluan lukis setelah ini.

Cukup jauh memang jika dilihat dari lamanya dia berjalan. Tapi, hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Karena saat ini dia tepat berada di pusat kota. Keramaian yang dicarinya sudah ada di hadapannya. Beberapa muda-mudi, baik remaja maupun anak-anak ada disana. Bentuk bangunan dengan bermacam-macam ketinggian juga menjulang disana. Dia takjub. Saat di _Kunshu_ saja yang memiliki bangunan tinggi hanya istana.

Mungkin jika Sasuke tidak _kolot_, ada rasa _minder_ dan malu saat dia berada disini. Pakaian jadulnya jelas tak cocok dengan lingkungan penuh _modernisasi_ di sekitarnya. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan penuh ekspresi. Ada yang kagum, ada yang menunjukkan ketertarikan, ada yang geli, ada yang menahan tawa. Tapi _toh_, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia hanya perlu berjalan, mencari barang, membayar dengan uang, dan membawa barang yang sudah dibelinya _kan?_ Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan mereka? Dia bahkan tidak mendapat _yen_ dari mereka.

* * *

_._

_Maa~ Sasuke..._

_Sikap cuek-mu adalah bumerang bagimu._

_Cobalah untuk memperhatikan hal-hal kecil di sekitarmu._

_Kau benar-benar tak menginginkan perubahan ya?_

_Pantas saja..._

_...Hiashi tak menginginkanmu!_

_._

* * *

Setelah menemukan kasur yang cocok dan kemudian membayarnya, dia segera keluar dari toko itu untuk mencari tempat sepi. Saat inilah energi spiritual–nya akan berguna. Dia akan sedikit mengecilkan ukuran kasur agar bisa masuk ke kantong plastiknya. _Aneh? -memang aneh-_

Setelahnya dia berjalan sambil melihat toko yang berjajar. Di tangannya sudah ada kantong berisi kasur, beberapa potong pakaian, dan peralatan lukis. Satu lagi yang dibutuhkannya. Dia tak mungkin memakan ikan dan sayur tanpa makanan pokok, _kan?_ _Iya, _dia butuh beras.

Sedikit berjalan tergesa, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ruko yang menjual bermacam-macam beras. Dia memilih beras yang bagus dengan harga murah. Setelah kesepakatan, di tangannya sudah ada beras seberat 5 kg dengan harga yang lumayan. Sebenarnya pemilik toko menawarkan diri untuk membawakan beras miliknya, tapi dia menolak. Untuk apa? Lagipula dia benar-benar tidak membutuhkan pertolongan.

Mencoba mengingat jalan, Sasuke berniat untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Langit yang mulai menggelap menambah kesusahannya dalam mencari jalan. Semaksimal mungkin dia mengerahkan otaknya untuk mengingat. _Mungkin saja keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya,_ itu adalah do'anya.

Belum lama dia meninggalkan keramaian, suara cekikikan beberapa orang mampir di telinganya. Awalnya dia tak peduli, tapi entah kenapa rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah. Didekatinya sang sumber suara sembari menajamkan pendengarannya.

Tak cukup dengan suara, dia ingin melihat rupa orang-orang itu. Mata _onyx_-nya dia arahkan kesana. Semakin menyipit saat penglihatannya justru agak kabur. Efek gelapnya malam benar-benar mengganggu pandangannya.

Satu, dua, ..tiga orang berada disana. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Menyadari itu, kedua matanya membulat seakan tak percaya. Kilatan mustahil jelas terpancar dari sana. Beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Dia... sedang tidak berada dalam _genjutsu, kan?_

Tak mau semakin lama berada disana, dia segera berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanan. Tubuhnya bergetar layaknya orang yang ketakutan. _Tidak,_ dia tidak takut. Dia hanya tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui. Bisa bahaya kalau mereka tahu dia masih hidup.

"Apa... ...yang mereka lakukan disini?" Sasuke bergumam seraya menatap langit. Dirinya tahu, hukuman yang sesungguhnya baru akan dilaluinya. Tetua _Kunshu_ itu, benar-benar...

_Tch,_ bukankah waktu itu mereka bilang akan membiarkan dirinya hidup dengan syarat tidak mendekati Hinata? Bahkan dia belum menemukan keberadaan sang _oujo-sama!_ Apa mereka benar-benar membencinya sampai mengirimkan beberapa utusan seperti itu? Apa misi mereka untuk membunuh? Membunuh dirinya? Atau Hinata-nya? _Aarrghhh..._ Dia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"_Kami-sama..._" lirihnya penuh permohonan.

* * *

_._

_Ne~ Sasuke..._

_Ada apa denganmu?_

_Kau takut? Takut dengan keadaan?_

_Hahaha... Bersabarlah sayang.._

_Karena kehidupanmu..._

_...belum sepenuhnya dimulai._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued...**

_._

* * *

_Halooo... Saya bawa chapter empat nih... Ada yang mau baca? __#ngarep_

_Hwaaa... __#AuthorMewek#__ Saya kehilangan mood saya dalam menulis #__hiks... __Saya benar-benar tak tahu penyebabnya. Tapi mungkin karena ujian yang sekarang saya lewati #__hiks...__ Maafkan saya kalau hasilnya mengecewakan __#bungkuk2_

_Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghasilkan chapter ini, saya benar-benar harus banyak minta maaf __T,T #pundung_

_Sebelum saya mengakhiri cuap-cuap ini, saya mau mempersembahkan __**Special thank's buat senpai yang sudah review, follow, bahkan mem-fave beberapa ff saya sebelumnnya...**_

* * *

**_(re-publish) 14 hari ^^ :_**

**_puchan : Terimakasih sudah mampir. Saya gak merasa itu nice loh..._**

* * *

**_Tunggu Aku ^^ :_**

**_cintya . cleadizzlibratheea ; Cahya Uchiha (fave)_**

**_hyugahime : Saya suka banget nistain Sasuke, haha #KetawaJahat# Kenapa bunuh diri? Karena perlakuan bully yang diterimanya semakin parah saat itu. Intinya dia gak kuat dengan keadaan._**

**_*Maaf gak bisa nyebutin lagi. Tapi saya sudah tulis di ff saya yang 'Manusia Biasa' kok. Gomen~_**

* * *

**_Manusia Biasa ^^ :_**

**_geminisayank . sayank ; Nurul851 ; cintya . cleadizzlibratheea ; Cahya Uchiha (fave)_**

**_TheMagicGirl1 ; santi revinty (follow)_**

**_geminisayank . sayank : Makasih sudah mampir. Saya akan berusaha meramaikan fandom SasuHina dengan fict saya. Kalau gaje jangan salahkan ya? XD_**

**_Nurul851 : Selamat 14SHKE juga. Sasu playboy? Begitulah. Dan iya, SasuHina berteman dari kecil. Haha, bibirnya Sasu buat Hina seorang? Bukan buat fans di dunia nyata–nya ya? #DitimpukHinata#_**

**_cintya . cleadizzlibratheea : Iya, mereka berteman sejak kecil. Saya bawa fict multichap nih, semoga suka ^_^_**

**_Rin Ruka : Makasih sudah mampir._**

**_Sasuhinalemonxx : Haha... Kita yang meleleh atau Hinatanya? XD Jangan panggil senpai dong, saya newbi loh T.T_**

**_Sasuhinalemonxx : Aih, romantis kah? Wkwkwk, saya berhasil dong? Jangan panggil senpai dong, saya newbi loh T.T_**

**_Hyugahime : Ah, maafkan saya yang gak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail #bungkuk2# Terimakasih sudah mampir ^_^_**

* * *

**_Together Or Not? Chap 3 :_**

**_Fleur Choi ; Virgo Shaka Mia ; liyaneji ; nalie . oktavia ; Euiko Katayanagi (fave)_**

**_Fleur Choi ; Virgo Shaka Mia ; liyaneji ; nalie . oktavia (follow)_**

**_Virgo Shaka Mia : Sesama newbi tak usah berebut senpai lah XD_**

**_Hikari No Aoi : ano~ apa ini penerapan yang salah? #sembunyi# Saya sudah berusaha meminimalkan percakapan. Semoga sesuai dengan yang senpai ajarkan ke saya ya? #ngarep# Mampir lagi senpai. Saya butuh banyak saran ^_^_**

**_nalie . oktavia : Salam kenal juga Nalie-san ^_^ Saya sudah bawa next chapnya. Semoga gak kecewa ^_^_**

**_Guest : Haha.. maafkan saya. Entah kenapa saya suka bikin Sasu jadi rakyat jelata #EvilSmirk# Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chap ini ^_^_**

**_yuka : Aaa.. gomen~ #bungkuk2# Hina belum ketemu Sasu. Saya mau menjelaskan kehidupan mereka berdua dulu sebelum ketemu, saya takut kecepetan kalau-kalau mereka sudah ketemu. Tapi... apa saya terlalu lambat ya? Maaf T.T_**

* * *

_Apa saya terlalu lama bicara? Maaf, saya cuma mau mengapresiasi para senpai yang sudah repot-repot dateng ke fict saya buat baca. Apalagi sudah ngetik kalimat review, dan meng-klik kotak fave dan follow. Wah, saya merasa bahagia XD_

_Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir... __**Mind to RnR?**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimashita ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5 Keberadaan

Hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa dirasakannya. Selama itu pula dia tidak mengalami hal-hal yang mungkin memperburuk ingatannya. Yang menarik perhatiannya juga tak ada. Datar. Kehidupannya selama ini sangat datar menurutnya.

Sore itu, dia berjalan-jalan bersama Yakumo di tengah kota. Berkeliling bersama dan memutuskan untuk memasuki wilayah taman bermain. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan _duo pirang_ dan _aniki_-nya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya dan Yakumo bergabung dan mencoba beberapa wahana.

Mulai dari yang normal hingga yang ekstrim sudah mereka coba. Tapi, tak ada satupun dari wahana itu yang membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"_Hhh..._ Aku lelah..." Naruto bersuara seraya menduduki bangku teman.

"_Watashi mou~_..." Ino menimpali. Sedang dirinya dan yang lain hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku akan membeli minuman. Hinata, mau ikut?" Yakumo berdiri dan Hinata mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah kedai minuman dan memilih untuk membeli beberapa jus buah. Mungkin beberapa _snack_ untuk cemilan juga tidak buruk.

Setelah membayar makanan dan minuman yang mereka beli, dirinya dan Yakumo kembali ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah mengubah sikap duduk mereka. Bahkan Naruto sudah tidur terlentang di atas rumput taman. _Mungkin mereka benar-benar kelelahan._

Melihat ada yang membawa minuman, Naruto lantas bangun dari rebahannya "_Wah..._ Aku minta yang jeruk"

"Aku yang anggur" Ino menyahut.

"Aku yang melon" Sumaru tak mau kalah.

"Iya ya... Yang sabar. Semua dapat _kok_" Hinata menengahi. Sedang Yakumo hanya terkikik geli.

Semua terdiam seraya menikmati minuman masing-masing. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan beberapa _snack_ di tengahnya. Mereka memang sering melakukan ini saat istirahat, karena dengan begini semua bisa mencicipi makanan tanpa sungkan.

Semilir angin terasa begitu dingin. Jelas saja karena langit sudah menggelap. Meski _mega merah_ masih menghiasi sedikit bagian langit dengan pola abstrak. Hinata melirih ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 6 sore. Itu artinya, mereka sudah beristirahat lebih dari se-jam.

"_Nii-sama_, ini sudah malam. Aku takut _tou-sama _dan _kaa-sama_ mencari kita" Hinata berujar seraya melihat sang kakak.

"Benar juga. _Hey_ Naru, bangun. Ayo pulang" Sumaru menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang menjadi bantalan Naruto untuk tidur.

"_Enggh..._ Lima menit lagi"

"_Hey baka!_ Bangun atau ku bangunkan!" _**kretek**_

Mendengar itu, Naruto lantas terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap horor pada orang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia hanya tak ingin mencari masalah dengan _partner_-nya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai dia dibangunkan oleh Ino. Bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan berbaring dengan infus selama sebulan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang. Hinata kau lebih baik bersama Sumaru. Aku akan pulang bersama mereka berdua" ucap Yakumo.

Hinata mengangguk "Iya. Hati-hati"

Semua melangkah ke arah yang berbeda. Tak lupa dengan lambaian tangan sambil meneriakkan ucapan _'Sampai jumpa'_

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : Hanya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei yang punya chara ini**_

_**Pairing : SasuHina always..**_

_**OOC disana-sini...**_

_**Seperti biasa, OC ikut andil dalam pendeskripsian**_

_**Butuh banget kritikan... Mohon bantuannya ^_^**_

_**Yosh, Uzumaki NaMa mempersembahkan...**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**~^ Keberadaan ^~**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke telah selesai membersihkan rumah. Sarapan juga sudah dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Semuanya sudah bersih, dia hanya harus berangkat bekerja.

Melihat waktu karena terlalu pagi, dia memutuskan untuk bersantai sembari meminum kopi. Pandangannya menyeluruh menyisir area hutan. Menikmati sejuknya udara dan mata _onyx_-nya yang dimanjakan oleh area hijau di belakang rumah. Namun sesaat kemudian, matanya meredup. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya pertama kali menjelajah kota.

Keberadaan tiga orang yang diyakininya sebagai utusan _Kerajaan Kunshu_ benar-benar mengganggunya. Dia jelas masih sayang nyawa dengan tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya kepada mereka. Selama berhari-hari dia memikirkan sebab mereka diturunkan ke alam yang sama dengannya.

'_Apa benar mereka ditugaskan untuk memburunya? Lantas membunuhnya? Atau justru Hinata yang menjadi tujuan mereka?'_

Berbagai spekulasi berkeliaran dalam otaknya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana wujud mereka malam itu. Sayap berbulu berwarna hitam. Memakai jubah dengan simbol kristal berwarna merah. Jelas mereka adalah pemburu. Pemburu para _nuke_ yang melakukan pengkhianatan pada _Kunshu_. Mereka mendapat titah langsung dari _Hyuuga Hiashi._ Ayah Hinata!

Dirinya menghela nafas berat. Sasuke tahu, cepat atau lambat, dirinya akan terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Keadaan Hinata pun belum dapat dia pastikan. Selama berbulan-bulan hidupnya di bumi, dia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk mencari informasi tentang Hinata. Meski sampai sekarang ia belum mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

_Menyerah?_ Ingin rasanya dia menyerah. Dia putus asa untuk mencari Hinata. Lagipula dengan begitu, dia bisa membebaskan Hinata dari bahaya. Seandainya yang menjadi buruan _pemburu itu_ adalah dirinya, maka Hinata selamat _kan?_

Tapi hatinya menolak melakukan itu. Rasa rindunya benar-benar tak terbendung ingin bertemu. Melepas rindu pada pujaan hati yang selama ini tak bisa dirasakan keberadaannya. Sasuke merutuk dirinya yang lagi-lagi payah dalam menemukan Hinata.

Dia tahu dirinya salah. Memilih untuk putus asa bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi mengingat tujuan pertamanya saat sampai di bumi. Mencari Hinata. Memastikan keberadaannya.

Menghela nafas dia lakukan, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Keadaan seperti ini benar-benar membebaninya. Fikirannya tidak fokus karena bercabang. Bercabang pada kehidupannya dan kehidupan sang _Hime._

* * *

_._

_Menyerah Sasuke?_

_Lakukan saja!_

_Kupastikan Hinata tak akan menjadi milikmu..._

_..Selamanya..._

_._

* * *

Merasa terlalu lama bergelut dengan ketersiksaannya, dia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Melirik jam dinding mungil yang tergantung di ruang depan, kemudian beranjak keluar rumah. Kali ini dia akan bekerja di daerah perumahan. Bekerja kepada Kepala Desa disana untuk membangun sebuah puskesmas 'perdana' di desa itu.

Langkahnya tenang karena merasa dirinya tak akan terlambat sampai disana. Senyuman dia bentuk tatkala melihat beberapa tanaman liar yang hidup segar. Dia ingat, tepat setelah pulang dari kota, dia segera membuat sebuah aliran air dari sungai untuk mengairi tanaman disini. Satu janji pada hewan hutan, sudah ia tepati.

Tak lama kemudian, dirinya sudah memasuki wilayah desa. Para penduduk menyapa dengan seulas senyum padanya. Jelas saja mereka mengenalnya, mengingat dirinya sering menerima gaji dari penduduk sekitar sini. Meski mereka merasa asing terhadapnya, para penduduk tetap menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Kebaikan dan keramahan penduduk juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi dirinya untuk betah. Apabila kekalutan merajainya, selain melampiaskannya pada melukis, dia juga akan berjalan di sekitar desa hanya untuk menikmati sedikitnya pemandangan alam ataupun bermain-main dengan penduduk sebaya dengannya.

Pernah suatu waktu dirinya mendapat pertanyaan mengenai tempat tinggalnya. Dia hanya menjawab seadanya dengan menyebut tengah hutan. Kebanyakan dari mereka terkejut bahkan menawarkan dirinya sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali. Dan seingatnya dia hanya diam saat itu. Beruntung penduduk memakluminya.

.

* * *

.

.

Disisi lain kehidupan, sesosok gadis yang menjadi objek pemikiran Sasuke sedang berjalan di area sekolah. Sebenarnya bel masuk sudah berdering beberapa saat lalu. Namun dirinya masih berada di taman hingga menyebabkannya terlambat. Meski sadar akan keterlambatannya, dia tetap memilih berjalan dengan tenang untuk mencapai kelas.

Tepat saat dirinya berada di depan pintu kelas, suasananya sedang sepi. Sesuai dugaannya, seorang _sensei_ baru akan memulai pelajaran. Memberikan peringatan kepadanya dengan nasihat kecil, kemudian mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Setelah sedikit membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih, lantas langkahnya mengarah ke belakang kelas. Kemudian duduk di tempatnya. Mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulis, mengikuti pelajaran dalam diam.

_Maa~_ Kehidupan yang biasa. Monoton.

Setelah bergulat dengan materi fisika yang menurutnya menarik selama lebih dari dua jam, bel istirahat berbunyi. Yakumo yang sudah membereskan alat tulisnya kemudian beranjak dan mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Ino juga sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melihat itu, cepat-cepat dirinya menata buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Lantas mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Suasana kantin yang terbilang ramai, tak menyulitkan mereka untuk mendapat tempat duduk. Karena setiap mereka tiba di kantin, dua laki-laki _-Sumaru dan Naruto-_ pasti sudah menduduki tempat duduk dengan kapasitas enam orang. Yang tentu saja diperuntukkan bagi mereka berlima. Untuk urusan ini, mereka mersa beruntung memiliki teman yang maniak makan. Sebut saja itu Naruto.

Naruto dan Sumaru yang menyadari kedatangan gadis-gadis itu lantas melambaikan tangan.

"Cepat seperti biasa" Ino berucap sambil menarik salah satu kursi.

"Naruto yang lebih dulu kesini. Aku masih ada tugas tadi" Sumaru menimpali.

"_Hey hey..._ Harusnya kalian berterimakasih padaku. Aku juga sudah rela membelikan makanan" ujar Naruto seraya menyeka bibirnya yang _belepotan_.

"_Maa~_ _Arigatou_, Naruto" Hinata berkata dengan tulus. Sedang Yakumo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_Oh _iya... Ingatkan aku untuk membayar nanti" lanjut Naruto.

"Dan perhitungan seperti biasa" Ino mencibir.

"_Hehe._ Aku hidup di apartemen. Pantaslah kalo aku irit" bela Naruto.

"Ya ya ya. Terserahlah" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah mendengar kalian berdebat" menghela nafas kemudian, "Bisaka kalian diam? Hanya sampai istirahat ini berakhir..."

"_Hai' _Yakumo-_sama_" duo pirang berucap dengan nada hormat –mengejek lebih tepatnya.

"_Oh _ya, besok jadi _kan_?" Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Padahal baru saja Yakumo memperingatkan untuk tidak berbicara.

"Apanya?" tanya Yakumo setelah mendesah malas.

"Perayaan?"Hinata mengedutkan kedua alisnya seraya memandang dengan binar jail kepada Sumaru dan Yakumo bergantian. Sedang yang ditatap hanya berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang menyebar di wajah keduanya.

"Iya benar" Ino histeris "Kalian sudah berjanji!" pekiknya lanjut.

"Iya ya, jadi _kok_. Ke desa Kiri _kan?_" Sumaru menawarkan.

"Terserah kalian. Kalian berdua _kan_ yang punya acara" Ino berkata dengan mantap yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Yakumo dan Sumaru hanya berpandangan.

"Baiklah. Sesuai kesepakatan pertama, kita akan ke Kiri" Yakumo mengambil keputusan.

"_Yosh_. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat Kuil Nakano yang katanya terkenal itu. _Nii-sama_, kita akan kesana _kan?_" mata _amethyst_ Hinata berbinar saat mengajukan pertanyaan pada sang _aniki._

"Pasti" Sumaru tersenyum. Apapun yang diinginkan adiknya, pasti akan diturutinya dengan senang hati.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat sore, Hinata dan Sumaru sudah berada di dalam mobil. Keduanya baru saja berangkat dari rumah mereka setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Teman-temannya yang lain juga begitu. Karena Sumaru yang membawa mobil, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk menjemput temannya satu-persatu ke rumah masing-masing. Berurutan dari Naruto, kemudian Ino, dan yang terakhir adalah Yakumo.

Sebelum benar-benar berangkat ke desa Kiri, terjadi insiden adu mulut antara Hinata dan Yakumo. Hinata memaksa Yakumo untuk duduk di depan dengan alasan bahwa _"Sepasang kekasih harus duduk berdampingan"_. Entah dia mendapat slogan itu darimana. Padahal jelas-jelas dia tak mungkin memiliki informasi semacam itu dalam otaknya.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat dengan kemenangan berada di pihak Hinata. Jelas saja menang, dia _kan_ mendapat dukungan dari duo pirang. _Tiga lawan satu? Tidak imbang kan?_ Apalagi Sumaru yang diam dan tak memberi dukungan apapun pada sang kekasih baru.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh selama hampir sejam itu tak menimbulkan kelelahan yang berarti. Kuil Nakano yang dibangga-banggakan oleh Hinata sudah ada di depan mata. Tak hanya Hinata, yang lain pun memandang takjub pada bangunan yang ada di depan mereka. Halamannya yang luas menjadi tempat parkir para pengunjung. Suasana kuil memang cukup ramai di sore ini.

Sebelum mencapai pintu masuk ke kuil, terdapat dua tiang yang terhubung dengan semacam papan bertuliskan kanji _Naka no Jinja_ –dalam artian Kuil Nakano. Di atap kuil banyak bergelantungan kertas jimat. Benar-benar indah. Belum lagi di sekeliling kuil, terdapat banyak rimbun pohon yang menyebabkan cuaca menjadi sejuk. Tak sedikitpun terasa panas saat mencapai tempat ini. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Hinata lantas masuk diikuti yang lain.

* * *

_._

_Berdo'alah Hinata.._

_Bersenang-senanglah..._

_Karena setelah ini,_

_Kepahitan akan mendatangimu..._

_._

* * *

.

.

Sasuke telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia berniat untuk pulang sebelum dirinya menyadari aura pekat di sekitar sini. Menuruti _insting_ lantaran penasaran, Sasuke mengikuti aura yang dirasakannya. Cukup jauh ke arah barat, dia menemukan bangunan kuno.

"Tempat ibadah ya?" gumamnya.

Ingin hati memasuki bangunan itu, namun urung dilakukannya saat kedua netranya menangkap pemandangan yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya. Disana, dia melihat sekumpulan _pemburu_ berjumlah sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketakutan menyusup dalam hatinya. Dia tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui. Namun sebelum tubuhnya mengikuti kata otak untuk berbalik, dia kembali terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya bersama beberapa orang.

"Hi-Hinata..." suaranya tercekat saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." matanya terbelalak saat dirinya menyadari suatu fakta.

_'Jadi target mereka adalah...'_

* * *

_._

_Haha jangan terkejut Sasuke.._

_Ini belum sepenuhnya benar_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued...**

_._

* * *

_Holla~ minna-sama... Ada yang kangen saya? Haha, Udah bosen sama fict ini kah?_

_Gomen gomen #bungkuk2# Saya mohon jangan bosen ya... Saya sangat membutuhkan kritikan dan saran dari semuanya... Onegai~_

_Yosh, Pertemuan SasuHina sudah menunjukkan titik terang..._

_Oke, balesan review :_

_**\- nalie . oktavia : **__Arigatou semangatnya Nalie-san... ^_^ Sasu udah tahu keadaan Hinata nih.. Ternyata Hinata dalam bahaya :O_

_**\- Virgo Shaka Mia : **__Haha stories kita gak jadi sama Mia-san xD yang 14 hari saya hapus karena berupa Song fic. Saya baru tahu kalo nyantumin lirik lagu dalam fic itu gak boleh, huhu #pundung# Arigatou Semangatnya ^_^_

_._

_Mohon bantuannya... __**Arigatou Gozaimashita...**_

_**Tinggalkan jejak ya? :D**_


End file.
